Hermanos Mayores
by Nipo-Chan
Summary: Por fin has cumplido tu venganza, descubres el sacrificio de tu hermano regresas a Konoha para destruirla pero terminas encontrando un corazón tan solo como el tuyo de la persona que menos imaginaste ¿Que piensas hacer ahora Sasuke?
1. Noticias

**Hermanos Mayores**

**_Hola a todos este es mi primer fic así que pido un podo de paciencia mmm es que soy realmente nueva. Muchísimas gracias a los que lean la historia y por favor disfrútenla. XD_**

1.-Noticias

Sasuke sintió como sus músculos se contraían y llego a pensar en mandarlo todo al diablo y dejar que su hermano lo matase en ese preciso momento de todas maneras después de su "objetivo" no habría nada después ni familia, ni amigos que lo esperasen el cambio todo eso por su venganza, exacto, fue su decisión no podía fallar justo ahora que estaban frente a frente.

Con un ágil movimiento Sasuke esquivó la patada de su hermano logro agarrar su pierna y lanzar una bola de fuego con la cual logro lastimar un poco la pierna de Itachi, activo su sharingan y el chidori pudo predecir el movimiento de su hermano, giro quedo frente a él y con todas sus fuerzas lo atravesó con el chidori. Quedo impactado, había logrado su objetivo su hermano no tardaría más de medio minuto en morir.

-_Has mejorado Sasuke_, _ahora puedes volver a tu vida anterior – _escucho las últimas palabras de su hermano mientras este pasaba su dedo índice entre sus dos cejas hasta llegar a la punta de su nariz lo separaba y le daba un pequeño golpe en el centro de la frente y le mostraba una sonrisa como cuando eran chicos.

Uchiha Itachi estaba muriendo justo como lo planeo años atrás, en las manos de su hermano, si todo marchaba bien Sasuke regresaría a konoha empezaría su vida desde cero y volvería poner en alto el nombre del clan, si eso pasaría el ahora podía morir en paz y no tendría que utilizar el plan de "B".

_Vaya, vaya que tierno los hermanos Uchiha reunidos otra vez_ – el silencio fue interrumpido por una voz fría, cínica y sádica- _Itachi-kun deberías estar feliz, ¿no? Todo salió como planeabas incluso calculaste tu último minuto de muerte._

_¿Quién diablos eres?-_pregunto Sasuke observando al tipo con la capa de akatsuki y una extraña mascara naranja

_Sasuke-kun me ofendes, como no puedes reconocer a tu mismo clan_- el tipo se quito la máscara y Sasuke e Itachi lo pudieron reconocer era Uchiha Madara- _pero bueno que se puede esperar si ni siquiera conoces a tu hermano mayor y la verdad de su vida_.

_¿A qué diablos te refieres, Madara ?-_como que no conocía la verdad de la vida de su hermano el maldito había acabado con todo su clan en frente de sus ojos

_Estaría bien que tu selo preguntaras pero ups… está muriendo-"maldito Madara" _pensó Itachi había esperado hasta su muerte para ir tras Sasuke y contarle la verdad ahora tendría que usar su ultimo chakra para el plan "B" y evitar la destrucción de konoha, así que acelero el mismo sus últimos y agonizantes momentos.

Madara y Sasuke notaron como el cuerpo inerte de Itachi cayó al suelo se desintegro en aves negras que volaron hacia una dirección a la cual no le dieron importancia. Se miraron y Madara pudo notar que Sasuke no se iría sin escuchar la verdad, perfecto esto significaría el comienzo de la destrucción de konoha.

_Si quieres escuchar la verdad sígueme que no pienso quedarme toda la noche aquí_- Madara emprendió camino y Sasuke lo siguió hasta llegar a una cueva en donde se dispusieron a pasar la noche.

_Habla de una buena vez Madara_-dijo Sasuke irritándose por tanta espera.

_Bueno todo esto empieza desde más atrás, en tiempos remotos hubo una batalla entra el clan Uchiha y el clan Senju, el del primer hokage, llegaron a un acuerdo y así fue como se fundó la aldea de konoha pero el líder de la aldea fue un miembro del clan Senju. Yo no estuve de acuerdo en esa unión que había pasado con todos los Uchiha caídos todos los que murieron por su clan así que me rebele contra ellos en el valle del fin. Perdí pero el disgusto del clan contra konoha era mayor así que para estar de acuerdo el primer hokage dejo al clan a cargo formar el escuadrón anbu. Hubo un periodo de paz…-_Pero Madara fue interrumpido por la voz de Sasuke.

_Ve al punto, konoha no me interesa_-esta historia ya le estaba colmando la paciencia

_Debería interesarte ya que ella es la causante de todo…sigamos… hace 20 años_(N/A son 4 años más grandes que en la historia real jeje) _el kyuubi de 9 colas ataco konoha y esta lo único que hizo fue culpar al clan Uchiha de su ataque, tu padre junto con los demás del clan estaban artos de tantas injusticias decidieron planear un golpe de estado contra la aldea. Cuando Itachi era un niño estuvo en la gran guerra ninja para su corta edad vio demasiadas muertes prácticamente la muerte de tu clan no fue nada comparada con el sufrimiento de esa guerra por lo tanto desde su infancia si algo era lo que itachi mas odiaba y temía eran las guerras , aprovechándose de esto el tercer hokage y los ancianos del consejo lo manipularon para que siempre fuera un espía entre su propio clan con esto en mente itachi informo acerca del golpe de estado y los ancianos le ordenaron hacer ese sacrificio matar a todo su clan , el acepto pero con la condición de que a ti nadie de la aldea te tocaría ni serias abuso de injusticias esa es la verdad._

_No te creo ni una maldita palabra, toda la maldita basura que acabas de decir es una estupidez eso simplemente no puede ser_- dijo Sasuke completamente alterado, como itachi con tal de salvar konoha de la guerra asesino a su clan, eso simplemente era imposible- _Itachi todo lo hizo por poder_

_Piénsalo bien, ¿por qué aun sigues vivo? El realmente pudo haberte matado cuando el hubiera querido pero no lo hizo el simplemente se encargo de que vivieras y te hicieras mas fuerte.-_hubo un gran silencio_.-Algo que quieras decir…_

_Maldito Konoha no descansare hasta verlo destruido…Madara esto es algo que voy a hacer a mi manera así que no se te ocurra meterte que no respondo- _advirtió el pelinegro poseído por el odio de lo descubierto

_Uyy que agresivo esta el niño… esperemos cumplas lo que dices jajaja siempre tan emocional Sasuke- _el mencionado se reincorporo y partió del lugar_ –Me largo- _dejando a un ansioso Madara_._

En la entrada del pueblo donde se encontraba el resto del equipo hebi se pudo notar a un Sasuke siendo consumido por el odio y el deseo de venganza de una manera nunca antes vista el mismo se encargaría de que todo konoha pagara por su clan no descansaría hasta ver konoha destruido_._

Llego al cuarto de la posada donde se encontraba a su equipo y no se sorprendió por lo que encontró a Karin encima de suigetsu tratando de ahorcarlo mientras esta le gritaba "cuatro ojos con celulitis "y a jugo mirando un búho por la ventana hasta que se dieron cuenta de su llegada.

_-Sasuke-kun que gusto verte, ¿dónde estabas?-_pregunto Karin mientras lo trataba de abrazar y este solo la esquivaba

_-Cambio de planes nos dirigimos hacia konoha como ninjas arrepentidos que piensan empezar de nuevo. ¿Entendido? _-pregunto dejando notar su pésimo estado de animo

_-Demo Sasuke-kun por qué haríamos eso? -_Pregunto Karin con evidente miedo, la actitud y el chakra de Sasuke no era el mismo.

_-para atacarlos desde lo más profundo y destruirlos por completo. Y Karin la próxima vez que hagas tantas preguntas no respondo si terminas durmiendo en un burdel o en un bar –_Karin trago saliva y simplemente se alejo como si estuviera viendo al mismo diablo. Sasuke no durmió en toda la noche y siempre estuvo tratando de responder la misma pregunta…_" ¿Itachi quien diablos fuiste"._

Esa misma noche en konoha un chica de largos cabellos azules y ojos color perla se escabullo de su recamara lo mas silenciosa posible, camino en los grandes pasillos de la mansión hasta llegar a la puerta trasera. Salió de la residencia Hyuga y se dirigió al bosque ahí podría practicar tranquila su nueva técnica pero por más que intentara no podía perfeccionarla. "_Si tan solo pudiera practicar con alguien que tuviera un kekegenkai ". _Decidió descansar un momento pero una extraña presencia la hiso girar. Era nada más ni menos que Uchiha itachi ¿pero el que hacia ahí?.

_-¿Qué qui-quieres, Uchiha-san?-_dijo apenas en un susurro de forma rápida trartaba de pararse y huir pero sus nervios la traicionaron y lo único que conseguio fue pararse y terminar de espaldas contra un árbol_, _observo como con los ojos cerrados y a paso lento pero constante el se acercaba hasta rozar su mejilla con su mano y pegar frente con frente fue hasta entonces que el abrió los ojos y la miro fijamente se separo unos cuantos centímetros e hizo el mismo movimiento que con Sasuke en su frente.

_-¿Don-donde estoy?-_pregunto una hinata muy confundida, noto que seguía siendo de noche pero ya no estaba en el bosque sino en el muelle donde los Uchiha entrenaban para haces bolas de fuego.

_-En tu mente, es normal que no la reconozcas, ¿ya recordaste?-_menciono Itachi pero ella pudo notar la diferencia es sus ojos ya no eran fríos y sin sentimientos ahora se veían amigables este era un itachi completamente nuevo

_-¿Recordar que?-_Noto como su mente respondía esa pregunta al visualizar todos sus recuerdos con Uchiha itachi como es que ella no podía recordar nada de esa persona que fue tan especial en su infancia, aquella que le ayudo en la perdida de su madre, a encontrarse como shinobi y más que nada la única persona que la comprendía como hermana mayor dentro de un clan de mucha magnitud y tan injusto. Sintió como una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla .Comprendió porque estaba en su mente el… había muerto no hace mucho y si se presentaba con ella era porque konoha estaba en peligro de ser atacada por Sasuke así que itachi se quedaría en su mente hasta que konoha estuviera a salvo, todo eso lo supo por su ultimo recuerdo en donde itachi le explicaba todo a una pequeña ojiperla de 6 años, sabía que debía ayudarlo y portarse como una verdadera kunoichi pero simplemente sus sentimientos fueron más fuerte por ese momento.

_-Itachi nii-chan, te extrañe…-_menciono una dulce hinata mientras sus lagrimas se dejaban ver con esta respuesta el poseedor del sharingan sabía que ella había recordado todo y que lo iba ayudar con esto ya seguro respondió como en ese tiempo donde todo era mejor.

_-No te preocupes ya llegue hinata-chan…_

**_Gracias por los que han el capitulo se aceptan comentarios de todo tipo y se agradece la sinceridad_**

**_ Nos leemos, cuidense 3 _**

**_Nipo-chan_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hermanos Mayores**

_**Gracias a todos los que dejaron review, significa muuucho para mi XD...aqui traigo el 2 cap, disculpen la tardansa y porfavor disfruten._**_

_blablabla_- dialogos

"_blablabla_"- pensamientos

"_blablabla**"**_-Pensamientos de itachi (solo los escucha hinata)

.

.

2.-Reunión.

La hokage estaba feliz por fin podría dormir, eran las 4 am y estaba satisfecha de haber acabado con todo el papeleo, antes de meterse en su futón observo konoha por la ventana ,era uno de esos pocos momentos en donde todo konoha estaba tranquilo. Decidió acostarse y descansar al menos unas tres horas.

Apenas se metió en su futón escuchó un gran portazo y como la llamaban "_Maldita sea_" pensó. En serio konoha tenía muy pocos momentos tranquilos.

-_¡Hokage-sama!, ¡Hokage-sama! despierte por favor_-Gritaban Izumo y Kotetsu a la vez en el oído de la líder_-¡Hokage-sama!¡Por favor, es urgente!-_volvieron a insistir un poco mas fuerte.

-¡_MALDITA SEA, CON UN CARAJO QUE QUIEREN_!-Grito furiosamente Tsunade si no era de vital importancia ella misma se iba a encargar de hacerles la vida lo más miserable posible a ese par.

-_No se enoje por favor hokage-sama esto es realmente importante_-Dijo un intimidado Kotetsu.

-¡_Entonces díganme!-_volvió a gritar la hokage mientras los agarraba a ambos del cuello.

-_Uchiha Sasuke junto con otros 3 ninjas han regresado entraron normal, por la puerta principal de konoha y piden pedir a verla están en su despacho, además de que la noticia de la muerte de Uchiha Itachi ya ha llegado hasta acá_-Informo Izumo con la mayor seriedad vista. Tsunade cruzo los brazos esto no podía ser nada bueno.

-_Voy para allá y manténgalos vigilados_-Dijo mientras se preparaba para ir a verlos, mientras los dos ninjas desaparecían.

**En el despacho**

Tsunade pudo ver a tres hombres reconoció a Sasuke estaba junto con un hombre de cabello naranja, apariencia robusta, extremadamente calmado y que miraba los pájaros por la ventana, el siguiente era flaco tenía el cabello corto lacio de color agua igual que sus ojos y cargaba una gran espada, por ultimo había una chica de mediana estatura delgada, cabello rojo y usaba gafas.

_-¿Cuál es el motivo de su visita, Sasuke?-_pregunto al entrar la hokage vio a los ojos de Sasuke tratando de encontrar algún indicio o sentimiento que le ayudaran a saber el motivo de su visita pero Sasuke estaba inmutable y en sus ojos no había nada.

-_En mi caso quiero regresar a vivir aquí y ellos iniciar una vida aquí_-Respondió el Uchiha lo más tranquilo posible.

-_Primero deberías presentármelos antes de ver si van a estar aquí_-menciono la hokage esto no le daba buena espina pero el sharingan era muy poderoso si los corría seria otra villa la que tendría al clan Uchiha en su defensa ¿podría ser posible que Sasuke ya ha logrado su objetivo quiera regresar para empezar de nuevo? Reintegrar a Sasuke en la villa no era cualquier cosa, si los demás clanes no estaban de acuerdo podía haber una revuelta o algo peor.

-_Jugo_-dijo Sasuke al señalar al de cabello naranja,-_Karin_ –mientras señalaba a la chica-y _Suigetsu_-Por ultimo al señalar al chico de la espada.-_Un placer_ –respondieron los tres al unisonó.

-_Shizune_- exclamo Tsunade, la nombrada entro y se sorprendió al ver al chico Uchiha lo examino de pies a cabeza y noto que no había crecido a lo tonto, el chico era demasiado atractivo_.-Llama a todos los líderes de los clanes y que vengan en este preciso momento mmm… que traigan también a los próximos lideres es hora que vallan creciendo los niñatos_.-lo único que se pudo escuchar fue un hai y todos presenciaron como desaparecía la asistente.

**En la mansión Hyuga.**

Hinata estaba preparando el desayuno de la rama principal y había algo que todos podían notar tenía una gran cara de felicidad y nadie sabía la razón, solo ella, realmente tener cerca a itachi aunque sea dentro de su mente le daba mucha seguridad, se sentía entendida y en confianza lo malo es que esto significa que Sasuke vendría por konoha pero al menos podría disfrutar un poco antes de que eso pasara.

Se sentó en la mesa junto con la rama principal y Neji, dejo que las sirvientas pusieran la mesa y todos empezaron a desayunar. Hasta que el desayuno fue interrumpido por una sirvienta acompañada por Shizune.

_-Lamento la interrupción Hiashi-sama pero necesito de su presencia y la de Hinata-san en este momento para una junta de urgencia con todos los clanes_-Hiashi se levanto y miro a hinata esperando a que hiciera lo mismo. Shizune salió corriendo hacia la torre de la hokage con Hiashi y Hinata tras ella.

_-Se puede saber la razón de la junta_-Exclamo Hiashi más como una orden que pregunta. Shizune se paro en el techo de una casa y los espero.

-_Uchiha Sasuke ha regresado a konoha_-Hiashi frunció el seño y hinata se tapo la boca sorprendida_."No puede ser"_ "_Diablos esto es antes de lo que me imaginaba_" exclamó itachi. Una vez enterados volvieron a agarrar camino hacia la torre.

"¿_Ahora qué hago_?" "_No lo sé esperemos a ver cómo está la junta_".

**En la junta**

Todos los jefes de los clanes se quedaron sorprendidos al ver al menor Uchiha entrar por la puerta no le encontraban significado a su estancia en konoha la mayoría pensaba que si Sasuke regresaba konoha se haría más fuerte pero no todos pensaban lo mismo por lo cual la junta no tenía ningún orden y todos hablaban a la vez, en pocas palabras era un total desastre.

Hinata se petrifico al verlo, necesitaba aire así que se ofreció a ayudar a Shizune a llevar las tazas de té fue a la cocina y justo cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta escucho.

-_Hokage –dono debe de estar equivocada si piensa que vamos a aceptar a un traidor entre nosotros el no es más que un perro de orochimaru, si su mismo hermano traiciono a su clan que nos asegura que esta escoria no nos hará lo mismo a nosotros_-Hinata no podía creer lo que había salido de los labios de su padre, sabía que era duro pero eso fue el exceso. Activo el byakugan y pudo notar el estado de Sasuke tenía los ojos cerrados y los puños apretados tratando de controlarse-_Simplemente me opongo a vivir en la misma aldea que esta basura ja, igual que su familia_-"_Sasuke va a activar el sharingan, lo va a atacar lo presiento"__._

Hinata dejo caer las tasas, formo unos signos con las manos y sintió como detenía al sharingan de Sasuke, estuvo en esa lucha por más de 15 minutos hasta que sintió que Sasuke dejaba de intentar activar el sharingan. Recogió las tasas y entro a la junta tratando de cubrir el cansancio que sentía.

Sasuke estaba bastante exasperado el siempre había podido activar el sharingan a su antojo esta vez mientras lo intentaba sentía como alguien más controlaba su sharingan pero ¿quién podría hacerlo?, la voz de Tsunade lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

_-¿Todos que opinan de esto?-_Pregunto Tsunade a los demás líderes de los clanes. Las palabras de Hiashi habían convencido a muchos incluso a los que antes estaban de acuerdo que Sasuke se quedara_-¿Y ustedes niñatos que piensan?_

Hinata alzó su mano como si de una clase se tratara, todos los presentes ecepto Sasuke que tenia los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, la miraban como si tuviera monos en la cara jamás esperaron que ella hablaría.

-_Yo-yo-etto yo no e-estoy de acu-cuerdo_- no pudo creer que lo había dicho _"Vamos continua se que tu puedes hinata". _Hinata tragó saliva, estaba decidida, no mas titubeos-_Pienso que Uchiha-san tiene el mismo derecho que nosotros a vivir en konoha, entiendo que sus acciones en el pasado no fueron las más favorables pero la verdad es que ninguno de nosotros podemos hablar de su clan y mucho menos criticarlo como si nuestra palabra fuera la justicia ya que nosotros no hemos vivido lo que él ni él ha vivido lo que nosotros, por lo tanto, no sabemos si nosotros hubiéramos cometido actos mejores o peores que los de Uchiha-san_-Estaba orgullosa de sí misma en todo lo dicho pudo ver a la cara de todos y sin sonrojarse o bajar la cabeza, pensó demasiado rápido pudo ver como Sasuke la miraba intensamente a los ojos poniéndole demasiada atención, hinata se quedo perdida en esos ojos tan negros como la noche._"Despierta"_. Hinata se sonrojo a más no poder y bajo la cabeza esperando que nadie notara su gran sonrojo_-Eso es lo que yo pienso_.-Susurro lo más bajo posible.

-_Entonces Hinata ¿piensas que Sasuke deba regresar así nada más?_ –Inquirió la Hokage mientras miraba como Sasuke no dejaba de observar a los representantes del clan Hyuga.

-_Pi-pienso qu-que no podemos quitarle l-l-la oportunidad de regresar pero las circunstancias en las que lo haga dependen de su elección Hokage-sama_-Respondió hinata con la voz muy poco audible. Pudo notar cómo se formaba una sonrisa en Tsunade.

_-¿Alguien no está de acuerdo?-_Pregunto la hokage, al notar el gran silencio decidió continuar.-_Bien entonces Sasuke puedes regresar pero no permanecerás en el distrito Uchiha_.-La kage miro directamente a Hinata-_Hinata agradezco tu colaboración y me alegro que aceptes que Sasuke se quede por tiempo indefinido en tu clan como tu invitado._-Esto último lo menciono con un mensaje subliminal "Es una orden, así que pobre de ti si no la aceptas".-_Jugo tú tienes la marca del sello maldito ¿verdad?, ¿sabes controlarte?-_Pregunto Tsunade.

Jugo miro a Sasuke y el asintió, debía decir la verdad si quería que konoha confiara en ellos.-_No me controlo del todo_-contesto Jugo.

-_Los insectos de mi clan pueden controlar su flujo de chakra así que mientras lo mantengamos estable no habrá problemas, que se quede con nosotros_-Dijo Shino mientras la hokage asentía como respuesta.

-_Entonces ustedes dos se quedaran en los departamentos públicos_- Ordeno la hokage mirando a suigetsu y a Karin.-_Doy por terminada la junta_.

**En el distrito Hyuga**

Hinata pudo sentir el calor de su mejilla por el fuerte golpe propiciado por su padre, mientras hablaba en la junta no pensó que la ira de su padre se iba acumulando y más cuando Sasuke ahora era su invitado, muchas lagrimas se juntaban en sus ojos pero no estaba dispuesta a dejarlas salir ella solo había dicho lo que pensaba y era la verdad, no había hecho nada malo como para arrepentirse.

-_HINATA ESTA ES LA PEOR IDIOTEZ QUE HAS COMETIDO EN TODA TU VIDA, NO SE COMO RAYOS PUEDES SER PARTE DE ESTE CLAN, CUALQUIERA DE LA SEGUNDA RAMA ES MEJOR QUE TU.. TU SOLO ERES LA BASURA DE ESTE CLAN NO LOGRAS HACER NADA BIEN Y TODO LO EMPEORAS_-Grito Hiashi con toda su fuerza esta era la primera vez que lo hacían enojar tanto en serio se preguntaba como hinata era su hija_-¡Escucha hinata no quiero verte hasta nuevo aviso y no sé cómo le vas a hacer pero la basura que está en la sala no se quedara en ningún cuarto de huéspedes y ninguna sirvienta lo atenderá a él ni a ti, así que mejor lárgate a tu cuarto!_

Entre la reunión con la hokage y el regaño de su padre ya se había hecho de noche, hinata se dirigió a la sala en busca de Sasuke. Ahí estaba como si nada sentado, hinata pudo admirar su varonil perfil, su blanca piel y sus hermosos cabellos azabache caían desordenadamente por su cara ahorita que lo pensaba ya entendía por qué todas las chicas se morían por el…_"Hinata apégate a la situación y deja de verlo tienes muchas cosas en las que estar pensando"_. Resonó la voz de itachi había estado tan callado que se había olvidado de él. "_Lo siento, Itachi-nii-chan tienes razón_".

-_Ah et-tto Uchiha-san acompáñeme por favor_-dijo hinata mientras sentía como una de sus mejillas se sonrojaba la otra ya lo estaba por el golpe de su padre. Sasuke se levanto y la siguió, subieron unas escaleras y recorrieron un largo pasillo hasta llegar a un puerta hinata saco la llave de su pantalón y abrió la puerta. Lo llevo al único lugar en donde ella era la propietaria.

-_Esta es tu habitación_- Menciono más el Uchiha para sí mismo que para hinata. Entraron y pudo observar una habitación grande pintada de blanco y con adornos lilas y azules rey pero en un tono pastel, una cama blanca con sabanas de seda dos mesas de noche a cada lado y un tocador enfrente y encima de este un gran espejo de tres lados para ver el perfil derecho, el frente y el otro perfil por ultimo pudo ver dos puertas supuso una seria el closet y la otra la del baño, en frente había un balcón con la mejor vista hacia la luna y las estrellas.

_-Lo siento, es lo único que puedo ofrecerle, pero sea libre de hacer cualquier cosa que usted desee Uchiha-san_-dijo hinata mientras veía al piso como si fuera lo más interesante.

Sasuke avanzo hasta la cama, se sentó, quito los zapatos y la playera, dejando a la vista un muy buen esculpido abdomen y pecho, los músculos se le marcaban pero no de una manera exagerada, todo él era varonil y atractivo, pero todo eso no lo pudo apreciar hinata ya que cuando él empezó a quitarse la playera ella se volteo con la cara más roja que un jitomate.

Sasuke se acostó en la cama y a los pocos minutos se hizo el dormido, realmente este dia había sido un día de locos primero la junta, luego el problema con su sharingan, después la declaración de hinata acerca de su clan, en todo el día ella fue la que más lo sorprendió por la declaración en la junta primero pensó que solo lo defendió porque ella era una de sus locas fans, pero a la hora de quitarse la playera ella simplemente se volteo fue al closet y saco unas cobijas como si el simplemente no existiera las acomodo en el piso y se acostó en ellas.

Hinata Hyuga en serio era rara o ¿única?... bueno eso no era de su incumbencia.

.

.

**Gracias a todos los que llegaron hasta el final jajaja diganme si asi esta bien o esta muy largo el cap, o si se les hace tediosa la lectura. ¿Meresco algun review?...¿ aunque sea chiquito?...jejeje**

**Nos leemos, cuidense muuucho **

** Nipo-Chan XD**


	3. Cena

**Hermanos Mayores**

**Hola ya regrese con el tercer cap, lamento la tardanza es que realmente se me fue la inspiración y pues nada mas no tengo otra excusa _. Lean y disfruten. **

.

.

3.-Cena

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que Sasuke se hospedaba en la residencia Hyuga, y hinata por más que intentaba no lograba descubrir algún indicio de que el Uchiha ya hubiera empezado a planear la venganza contra konoha, pero todo lo que había intentado simplemente no funcionaba, si intentaba seguirlo el simplemente desaparecía e iba a otro lado al parecer esa era su manera de ir a los lugares y cuando por fin lo encontraba el volvía a desaparecer , pensó que la había descubierto pero el ya se lo hubiera hechado en cara , a lo largo de ese tiempo descubrió que el menor Uchiha no se guardaba nada cuando alguien lo incomodaba de sobre manera ,una prueba eran los "pequeños" roses que tenían él y su primo Neji cada vez que se veían y los peor de todo… su clan en vez de ayudarla a detenerlos se ponían a hacer apuestas entre "el demonio Uchiha" y "el genio Hyuga".

La otra opción para averiguar de el Uchiha era hacerse de su confianza pero eso sería imposible el por un lado siempre muy cerrado y ella con suerte podía lograr una oración en su presencia. Todo eso era en lo que pensaba hinata mientras iba de regreso a la residencia Hyuga .Entro y se dirigió a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y agarro la parte ella y la del fondo, si Hiashi había llegado al extremo de ponerle la comida que ella podía ocupar aparte de la demás familia y en si apenas era suficiente para ella. Si no fuera gracias a Hana, una amiga suya de la infancia de la segunda rama, que le guardaba al final del refrigerador mas comida para ella y Sasuke ya se hubieran muerto de hambre. Empezó a hacer la cena, abrió el toper con el arroz y vio una nota:

"_Hinata-chan lo siento hoy Hiashi-sama casi me descubre por lo cual les guarde muy poca comida pienso que ya se está dando cuenta ya que cada vez pregunta más por ustedes los quiere mantener vigilados…o igual y no quiere que su querida e inocente hinata se enrollé con el sexy heredero Uchiha jejeje. _

_Con amor Hana."_

A veces Hana podía ser muy parecida a Ino, pero bueno con la comida que le había dejado solo comerían medio tazón de arroz, muy poca sopa de miso y poco sashimi, termino de preparar la cena y la subió a su habitación. Por todo ese tiempo ella y Sasuke habían desayunado, comido y cenado en la habitación, los dos estaban de acuerdo además así evitarían las miradas de todo el clan. Se sentó en el piso y ordeno la comida, de su lado solo había medio tazón de arroz y del Uchiha todo lo demás de todas maneras los hombres siempre comen mas. Escucho un ruido proveniente del balcón Sasuke había llegado, se sentó enfrente de ella y miro la comida en serio era menos, empezó a comer "_Ya es suficiente con tener que actuar de idiota arrepentido y ahora por estúpidas ordenes tener que estar de arrimado con los Hyuga_" pensó el Uchiha.

-Hyuga toma – dijo dándole unos cuantos billetes.

-_yo et-tto no es necesario Uchiha-san_-Hinata estaba realmente confundida, si necesitaba el dinero pero no quería ser una convenenciera.

-_Tómalo no quiero estar de arrimado y mucho menos deberle favores a alguien_- Ella lo tomo nunca pensó que él se sintiera de esa manera pero de alguna manera se sintió agradecida. Pero el de donde habrá sacado ese dinero pudo haber robado, extorsionado o asesinado a alguien su cabeza se lleno de malos presentimientos "_Hina, cálmate, no te pongas nerviosa ni a delirar"._

-_No pongas esa cara el dinero es de las misiones que he hecho_- Hinata se ruborizo a más no poder ante el comentario del azabache prácticamente la había leído, decidió cambiar el tema.

-_Lo siento Uchiha-san yo ya gaste el dinero de mis misiones…demo arigato_ –dijo hinata mientras juntaba los platos.

_-¿Algo más importante que comer?-_ Pregunto con indiferencia el Uchiha mientras se quitaba la camisa y los zapatos.

-_No lo pensé de esa manera pero si es muy importante, es la tela del kimono de hanabi-chan_. -Dijo hinata mientras levantaba los platos y los ponía en el tocador ya los bajaría mañana.

-¿_Hanabi_?-Pregunto Sasuke no la conocía pero debía ser importante para que la Hyuga gastara todos sus ahorros en tela de kimono. Hinata se volteo y le sonrió.

- _Es mi hermana menor, es para su baile de la academia_-Hinata lo vio acostarse y volteo hacia el balcón.-_El baile no es la gran cosa pero quiero cuidar esos recuerdos e inocencia que tiene ella…quiero que piense que este es el mejor baile quiero que lo ame tanto como yo._

-¿_Aunque sea mentira el baile y realmente sea una basura_?- Al no recibir respuesta se volteo y pudo ver a la Hyuga dormida apoyada en el barandal.

**En la mente de Hinata **

Hinata e Itachi no paraban de entrenar taijutsu mientras itachi intentaba activar el sharingan y hinata debía de controlar el sharingan pero por más que lo intentaba o lograba detenerlo por más de tres minutos, esa era su nueva técnica poder controlar kekegenkai de otros pero era realmente difícil hacerlo en medio de una batalla además que la cansaba demasiado.

-_Nii-chan ¿no podemos seguir mañana? Realmente estoy muy cansada…_.-hinata quería controla su técnica pero no servía si estaba a punto de desfallecer

-_Está bien pero mañana entrenaremos no importa si entrenas como hoy con Shino, kiba y Neji ¿entendido?-_Dijo itachi mientras se sentaba en el muelle estaba preocupado por hinata, entrenaba con su equipo, con su primo y con el por lo que era como si no durmiera y para rematar desde que llego Sasuke comía muy poco.

-_Hai nii-chan_ – dijo hinata mientras se pasaba el brazo por los ojos y luego cubría su bostezo.

-_Por cierto esas pláticas como las de la cena-_ observo que ella le estaba prestando atención –_ténganlas mas seguido _– hinata asintió. Estaba lista para ahora si dormir.

-_Hinata… ¿Hay algo entre tú y el chico zorro?_-Pregunto itachi en lo que hinata se levantaba.

_-Etto entre Naruto-kun y yo_ –Empezó a jugar con los dedos_.-Este Ma-masomenos_.- De tan solo pensar en el rubio se ponía nerviosa pero no le podía mentir en nada a itachi – _Somos muy buenos amigos a veces salimos per-ro no so-mm-mos par-rej-ja _–Muy bien, lo pudo decir.

_-¿Cuándo llega Naruto?-_Pregunto itachi la llegada del ojiazul podía alterar a su hermano y mas con la extraña relación que tenían.

-_Lo más seguro es que mañana llegue Naruto-kun_-Dijo hinata ya queriendo dormir

-_Mantente alerta entre las posibles reacciones entre él y mi hermano_-Dijo itachi preocupado no se tenía nada seguro si juntabas al azabache con el rubio.

**En el cuarto de Hinata **

Sasuke espero a ver si la Hyuga se despertaba pero ella no se movía del balcón al parecer enserio se quedo dormida, genial ahora tenía que ser niñera de la princesita Hyuga. Se levanto de la cama se dirigió al balcón y la cargo estilo nupcial, la toco realmente estaba muy fría la dejo en la cama y saco unas cobijas del closet y la tapo. "Bueno si esta noche le daba la cama no le pasaría nada" pensó el menor Uchiha.

Noto como la Hyuga se movía entre las sabanas y decía cosas inentendibles hasta que escucho:

_-Seguro…ma-ñana…llegue Naruto-kun._- Para mala suerte de hinata eso fue lo que se entendió.

"_Así que mañana llega el dobe, supongo no estaría mal darle una cálida bienvenida…"_ Fue lo último que pensó el Uchiha antes de poner sus sabanas en el piso y acostarse.

.

.

**Gracias por leer espero les alla gustado si no me avisan jajaja por cierto como se imaginan la "calida" bienvenida de naruto¿?...Por favor dejen review se los agradeceria muuucho .**

** Nos leemos, Cuídense muuucho.**

** *Nipo-Chan*XD.**


	4. Calida Bienvenida

**Hermanos Mayores**

**Hola, lamento la tardansa pero porfin aqui les dejo el cuarto cap porfavor pase lean y disfruten XD**

4.-"Cálida" Bienvenida.

Los rayos del sol entraban por el balcón dirigiéndose directamente a la cara de la Hyuga empezó a moverse un poco pero pudo sentir como unos brazos le impedían seguir moviéndose decidió abrir los ojos y vio a un Sasuke dormido sin playera abrazándola y pudo notar como ella estaba acomodada sobre su pecho… como había llegado ahí ella debió de haber dormido en el piso o acaso el Uchiha se sobrepaso y ella ni en cuenta, no él no era de esos .Entonces ¿cómo llego ahí? Decidió no moverse, no quería despertarlo simplemente cerro sus ojos y dejo ser el momento se sentía muy cómoda y reconfortada en los brazos del azabache.

A los pocos minutos pudo sentir como el Uchiha se movía por lo cual decidió quitarse.

_-E-etto ¿Uchiha-san? ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?-_ preguntó hinata mientras se movía y consecuentemente el sol le dio en la cara al Uchiha.

_-¿No te acuerdas?…mmm te quedaste dormida en el balcón fui a despertarte pero lo que hiciste fue abalanzarte sobre mí y me rogaste que te hiciera mía y yo solo cumplí tus deseo Hyuga-_Mientras más hablaba el Uchiha, se podían apreciar los diferentes tonos de rojo en el rostro de hinata cada vez más encendidos y sus ojos se abrieron demasiado no se lo podía creer. Itachi estaba callado no decía nada entonces todo fue…real.

Sintió como el Uchiha la tomaba del mentón y se le acercaba peligrosamente su corazón empezó a latir muy rápido estaba a punto de desmallarse en los brazos de Uchiha hasta que escucho unas carcajadas y vio como el Uchiha se alejaba y empezaba a retorcerse en la cama por la risa.

-_Hyuga como me pudiste creer todo eso… en serio eres ilusa-_Hinata enserio quería golpearlo pero eso no era propio de ella así que conociendo a los Uchiha algo que le dolería seria el orgullo…

_-Tienes razón, Uchiha-san, además en ese ámbito no eres nada atractivo para mí-_ Eso le cayó como agua fría todas las chicas morirían por estar con él y ella lo despreciaba, de risa su cara cambio a enfado realmente no le gusto el comentario, hinata noto esto y decidió cambiar de tema.- _E-etto Uchiha-san pero de verdad ¿cómo es que termine aquí?-_Sasuke se levanto y fue por un pergamino.

_-Te quedaste dormida en el balcón así que te acosté en la cama y yo fui por las mantas para acostarme en el piso pero a la media hora empezaste a moverte tanto que casi me caes encima así que te tuve que volver a acomodar pero empezaste a gritar y luego a llorar_ –Hinata no sabía si creerle o no ya le había mentido una vez porque no hacerlo otra – _Trate de despertarte pero estabas en un transe así que estaba tan desesperado que te quería asfixiar pero con el toque te calmaste así que te abrase-_ Hinata no caería en lo mismo esto no se lo creería – _Lamento que vivieras los momentos de agonía de la muerte de tu madre._

Hinata se quedo callada ¿como el sabia eso?, realmente no le gustaba que hablaran de ella por ser la dama Hyuga siempre hablaban de ella incluso el día de su funeral la mayoría de la gente que fue solo lo hizo para ir a criticarla en su lecho de muerte. Para hinata ese fue uno de los dolores más grandes _"ahora tu serás la dama Hyuga ojala lo hagas mejor que tu madre, pero bueno no se puede esperar mucho siendo su hija_" como odiaba todos esos comentarios. _"Hina recordar eso ahora no sirve de nada"._ Itachi la saco de sus pensamientos.

_-Arigato Uchiha-san no te preocupes, disculpa las molestias de la noche no fue mi intención_-Hinata se paró de la cama y empezó a tenderla_- ¿Para quién es el pergamino? ¿Una misión?-_ Acabo de tenderla fue por unas toallas para cada uno y cuando volvió Sasuke estaba otra vez acostado en la cama con los ojos cerrados.

-_Es para los dos al parecer, el usuratonkachi y Sakura va a llegar con unos invitados ambos hijos del feudal, el mayor esta en busca de una mujer para casarse y debemos evitar que te elija a ti ya que no te quiere perder como ninja_- Tsunade era de las pocas personas que conocían la técnica de hinata_- y si te casas ya no lo serias, al parecer a tu padre le gusta la idea de que contraigas matrimonio con alguien importante_- pudo notar como la cara de hinata se contraía en una mueca de desacuerdo- _por lo cual ha ofrecido al clan Hyuga como anfitrión de los invitados y la hokage tuvo que aceptar.- _Prepararon sus cosas y se dirigieron a la entrada de konoha

"_Nii-chan ¿Por qué no me dijiste que la broma era mentira?, solo te quedaste callado y ahora no paras de reír_."

"_Lo siento Hina-chan pero fue una broma muy buena tu y mi hermano jajaja no se cómo te lo creíste."_

"_Mmm no se cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo Naruto-kun y Sasuke-san están a punto de encontrarse ya casi llegamos a la entrada de konoha."_

"_Tienes razón, pero supongo que por los invitados se van a controlar, en cualquier caso si notas peligro no va a haber otra que controlar el sharingan de Sasuke y pedirle a Naruto que pare."- Sasuke saco a hinata de sus pensamientos"_.

-_Hyuga adelántate luego llego_.-Dijo el Uchiha mientras brincaba hacia un árbol y seguía otro camino.

**En la entrada de konoha**

Hinata pudo notar la silueta de un chico rubio algo moreno estirándose, era Naruto, pero no estaban ni los hijos del feudal ni Sakura-san decidió apurarse, estaría sola con Naruto eso la ponía nerviosa pero se podía controlar ya no era la Hyuga que se desmayaba por cualquier cosa, pero aun así estar cerca de Naruto hacia que apareciera un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas cosa que el moreno siempre pasaba por alto.

_-Konichiwa Naruto-kun_.-Saludo hinata al rubio con una pequeña reverencia, este se dio la vuelta y la vio hinata no había cambiado mucho en el mes que no la había visto, en estos últimos tres años pudo crecer mucho su amistad ya que ella ahora no era tan tímida como antes, si estaba seguro ella como su mejor amiga debía ser la primera en enterarse de sus dos buenas noticias.

-_Konichiwa Hinata-chan_- la abrazo eufóricamente, ella no podía estar más feliz- _Tengo dos grandes noticias la primera-_ dejo de abrazarla, iba a continuar pero hinata lo interrumpió.

-_E-etto Naruto-kun ¿Dónde están los invitados y Sakura-san?_-Pregunto la peli azul mientras trataba de mirar a lo lejos pero no se veía nada.-, dijo el ojiazul mientras hacia una cara chistosa tratando de hacer un porte elegante eso causo una pequeña risa en la Hyuga.

-_Naruto-kun ¿Cuál era la buena noticia?-_ Pregunto una curiosa hinata acaso por fin su sueño se haría realidad y le pediría que estuvieran juntos.

_-Tengo noticias de Sasuke creo que ahora si podre ir por él, en uno de los pueblos una adivina se ofreció a leer mi mano y le pregunte acerca de Sasuke y me dijo que el encontraría la paz y una persona a la que amar pero que se daría cuenta de su verdadero ser y debería aceptar el cambio_.-Hinata se quedo estupefacta al parecer era el único que no sabía de la llegada del Uchiha.- _Entonces entendí todo, el verdadero motivo por el que Sasuke se fue, porque siempre desprecio a las chicas, el por qué se siente incomprendido, Hinata-chan, Sasuke es ¡homosexual!-_ hinata no sabía si reírse u orar porque Sasuke donde quiera que estuviera no escuchara al rubio.- _Solo es cuestión que lo encuentre y lo haga recapacitar con que ser diferente no está mal y una vez que acepte su naturaleza todos en konoha lo aceptaran se sentirá mejor y podrá volver.-_Finalizo Naruto su explicación tan orgulloso como si hubiera descubierto el secreto de la vida.

De repente se pudo escuchar un estruendoso sonido como de muchas aves, hinata solo pudo ver un asombrado Naruto, un molesto Sasuke y luego mucho humo, ¿Sasuke lo había matado? , esperaba no, activo su byakugan para tratar de verlos, los dos estaban agarrándose a golpes se sorprendían de los rápidos movimientos de los ninjas.

-_Dobe se que eres idiota pero esta es la mayor estupidez que has dicho en tu vida_- el Uchiha esquivo una patada del rubio y le dio un certero golpe en la boca del estomago

-_Teme no tienes porque mentir konoha te aceptara con todo y tu homosexualidad puedes regresar…espera ya regresaste ¿no?-_ Se movió rápido y logro patear al Uchiha.

-_Es obvio ¿no?_-Sasuke dejo de moverse sintió la presencia acercarse de Sakura y otros dos, Naruto también ya que se dedico a arreglarse la ropa y los dos se quitaron unos pequeños hilitos de sangra de su boca- _y sobre mi sexualidad te aseguro que soy mucho mas hombre que tu_.

Se miraron desafiantemente algo que solo ellos entendieron, al mismo tiempo levantaron unos dedos, al ver que Sasuke levanto mas dedos Naruto solo exclamo.

_-¡Maldito don Juan!-_ Sasuke solo sonrió con arrogancia incluso con las mujeres le había ganado a Naruto.

Hinata solo se quedo perpleja ante todo el acto nunca entendería esa extraña pero buena amistad y por más que quiso no entendió a que se referían con los dedos. "_Es algo de chicos Hina-chan no lo entenderías" ._ Hinata asintió no entendería a esos dos se preparo ya se podía ver la silueta de tres personas llegando. Al ver que se calmaban decidió acercárseles.

-_Hinata-chan ¿Sabías que el teme había regresado?_- pregunto el rubio al ver que la chica no se desconcertaba por la presencia del azabache.

-_Hai, Uchiha-san llego hace como dos semanas el va estar conmigo en esta misión_- Hinata explico mientras llegaba Sakura con otras dos personas.

_-¿Sasuke t-tu?-_pregunto Sakura al ver al azabache, tenía que hacerle tantas preguntas ¿Cómo es que el estaba aquí? Por fin Naruto estaría tranquilo y ella igual.

-_Sí, es una larga historia, luego hablamos_-Sasuke sabía que no se podría escapar de las preguntas de esos dos pero ahorita lo que importaba era la misión y porque de Tsunade esta tan segura que el invitado escogería a hinata.

-_Les presento a Takemura Kosuke_ – dijo Sakura mientras señalaba con la cabeza a un joven de aproximadamente su misma edad, musculoso con cabello rojo, unos ojos color verde jade y una sonrisa muy amigable, vestía una kimono de hombre muy elegante sin embargo el se veía bastante despreocupado- _y el es Takemura Kintaro_- señalando a un niño de al parecer 15 años tendría la misma edad que hanabi solo que a diferencia de su hermano el tenia el cabello café chocolate ojos verdes no tan intensos, una sonrisa tensa, esta debería ser su primera visita a una aldea ninja.

Sasuke y hinata hicieron una reverencia en lo que Sakura los presentaba – _Ellos son Sasuke Uchiha y Hinata Hyuga serán sus escoltas durante toda su visita._

-_Es un gusto Kosuke –sama, Kintaro-sama por favor cualquier duda o interés que quieran saber háganoslo saber –_Dijo hinata con una pequeña sonrisa y un tono muy de cortesía hacia los invitados. Esa manera de tratar a los invitados le recordó a Sasuke era el mismo tono que usaba itachi cuando tenía que hacerse cargo de algún asunto político, el siempre sabía manejarlo al parecer la Hyuga también.

-_Pues Hinata-san estoy buscando alguien que me dé una relación igual de maravillosa que la de Sakura-san y Naruto-kun, claro sin los golpes_.-Sakura se ruborizo, Naruto sonrió, Sasuke ya se lo esperaba y hinata no estaba segura de que era.

-_Hinata-chan esa era la segunda gran noticia, Sakura-chan por fin ha aceptado mi amor estamos comprometidos_- Hinata sintió el mundo caer justo cuando pensó que las cosas entre ella y Naruto iban mejorando el ya estaba comprometido, sintió las lagrimas acumularse en sus ojos pero no las dejaría salir debía de ser fuerte estaba en medio de una misión no podía arruinarla así que trato de actuar lo más normal posible aunque su corazón le pidiera estar sola y llorar hasta perder la conciencia no se podía dar ese lujo.

-_Los felicito Naruto-kun, Sakura-san espero sean muy felices les deseo lo mejor_- les dedico una pequeña sonrisa rogo porque todos le creyeran esa felicidad y así fue… casi… Sasuke no podía creerlo la pequeña Hyuga enamora de su mejor amigo, el enserio era un idiota decirle de su compromiso justo a la persona que lo amaba… bueno la vida no era justa nunca lo había sido ya debería de haberse acostumbrado la Hyuga.

_-¿Ya tienen la cita con la hokage?-_Pregunto Sasuke lo mejor sería cambiar de tema antes de hinata empezara a llorar.

-_La tenemos para mañana por la mañana este día está libre-_Respondió kosuke en un tono formal _-¿Supongo que nos podrían hoy mostrar la aldea? Es la primera vez que viene mi hermano_ – Planeo el pelirrojo mientras no dejaba de ver a hinata mientras está estaba metida en sus pensamientos.

_-bueno nosotros nos vamos debemos entregar un reporte de la misión-_ dijo Sakura mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia y tomaba a Naruto de la mano y se marchaban.

_-Empecemos entonces –_Menciono hinata mientras volteaba justo al lado contrario en donde se dirigía la pareja.

Hinata termino dirigiendo el "tour" los llevaba a los lugares y les daba una breve explicación el estar en la rama principal le había dado una muy buena manera de manejar los tratos políticos, realmente lograba que los invitados se interesaban en lo que decía el hermano pequeño estaba maravillado con la aldea pero lo que no le pareció a Sasuke el mayor estuviera maravillado con hinata, no la dejaba de mirar y para todo la algaba ganándose un sonrojo de la chica, pensó que sería una misión fácil el choco se fijaría en una chica como Ino y ya problema resuelto pero no hinata lo estaba encantando y lo peor es que ella ni en cuenta . Debía de hablar con ella esta noche y explicarle que debía actuar diferente, por lo menos con el tour la Hyuga se estaba distrayendo y no pensaba en el rubio pero la verdad es que Sasuke aun podía notar que había un deje de tristeza en sus ojos que no la abandonaba.

El día paso rápido entre los diferentes lugares las preguntas del pequeño kintaro y los descubrimientos de Sasuke acerca de los cambios de la aldea de los cuales no sabía. Cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaba oscuro. Sasuke y Naruto habían quedado de cenar en el puesto de ramen con Sakura de seguro empezaría las mil preguntas que ya deberían tener listas. Dejaron a los invitados en sus departamentos, se despidieron, se verían con ellos después de la cita con la hokage. Empezaron a caminar en silencio el dolor de la Hyuga se hizo más presente la voz de la misma lo saco de sus pensamientos.

_-Uchiha-san adelántate yo me quedare un rato_- Dijo hinata mientras se desviaba y se sentaba a la orilla del rio un "mmm" fue lo único que escuchó hinata cuando se voltio el Uchiha ya no estaba .

**Ichiraku Ramen **

Sasuke entro y vio la misma escena que hace unos años Sakura sentada al lado de Naruto regañándolo por algo y el ojiazul aun así feliz con 5 tazones de ramen enfrente ya acabados lo voltearon a ver ya empezaba el cuestionario.

Sasuke se sentó a lado de Naruto y pidió un tazón justo cuando iba a probar bocado empezaron las preguntas tenía pensado contestarles alguna tontería pero lo enojaron así que decidió hacerlo a su manera no iba a aguantar tener a Naruto y Sakura como locos hablando.

_-Volví porque quería empezar de nuevo eso es todo_ – termino su tazón pidió otro y se lo comió tirando a los otros dos a locos cuando se dieron cuenta que Sasuke no respondería nada decidieron callarse comer y hablar de banalidades. Al termino del segundo tazón el Uchiha se levanto pidió uno para llevar y pago su cuenta se marcho no sin antes decirle a Naruto.

_-Dobe en serio eres un idiota_ – le dijo mientras salía de la tienda lo único que escuchó fue un

_-¿Sasuke-kun adónde vas_?-Era Sakura, no estaba de humor, siguió su camino solo se respondió para sus adentros.

"_Impedir que una ilusa se suicide o haga alguna estupidez."_

**En la orilla del Rio.**

Hinata no paraba de llorar se sentía morir después de la muerte de su madre, el desprecio de su familia, y su continua soledad pensó que gracias a Naruto encontraría la felicidad pero al contrario el destino no la dejaba probar por un momento lo que era la felicidad, al parecer su vida siempre seria mediocre tal vez su clan tenía razón y ella era una escoria de persona y no merecía la felicidad. Lo único que quería era estar con su madre no le importaba si debía estar muerta para eso. Una presencia la interrumpió de sus pensamientos era Sasuke ¿Qué hacia el ahí?.

-_Ha habido muchos cambios en la aldea desde que te fuiste Uchiha-san_-Menciono hinata en tono neutro trataba de que su voz no sonara llorosa al menos ella estaba de espaldas a el no le veía la cara.

-_¿Y el amor por el dobe fue antes o después de esos cambios?-_La pregunta congelo a la Hyuga nadie se había dado cuenta de eso, la voz grave del Uchiha la traspaso no era justo el podía leerla completamente.

_-¿C-c-co-mo t-te di-diste cue-e-enta u-u-uchi-ha-san?-_Hinata se volteo si el ya sabía su estado qué más da que la viera con los ojos llorosos. Al verla el Uchiha noto que tenía razón la chica estaba "destrozada" por así decirlo, el no sabía tratar con esto, pero la necesitaba repuesta para la misión según la hokage le devolvería el distrito Uchiha si salía a la perfección la misión.

_-Eres un libro abierto Hyuga_- respondió mientras le daba el tazón de ramen- _El dejar de comer es un tipo de suicidio así que más te vale comas- _hinata acepto la comida sin objeción y empezó a comer no quería llevarle la contraria al Uchiha no le preguntaría el porqué el tendría sus razones.

_-¿Cómo supiste lo que escondía Uchiha-san? Ni Naruto, Sakura, Ino y mi padre logran saber cuándo miento-_ Eso sí lo quería hacer como podía hacer lo que muy pocos podían con ella solo Neji, Shino y kiba saben cuando miente.

-_Fácil Naruto es un dobe despistado, Sakura esta tan metida en sus asuntos que nunca le presta atención a los demás solo a ella misma, Ino habla tanto y nunca se calla por lo cual nunca le interesa los demás y tu padre…simplemente no te conoce, además yo soy mucho mejor que todos ellos juntos-_Lo ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa arrogante que solo los Uchiha saben, Hinata empezó a reír todo era razón simplemente ese comentario la hizo reír como era tan seguro el Uchiha.

_-¿De qué te ríes Hyuga? Al menos yo no estoy llorando por el dobe como una niñita débil_- Sasuke noto como la Hyuga dejaba el plato de ramen y abrazo sus piernas, genial la volvió a meter en la depresión noto como se le volvía a formar las lagrimas no podía parar el llanto ya no sabía qué hacer, no le gustaba ver así a hinata ella le recordaba a su mama y a itachi a los dos al mismo tiempo así que simplemente hizo lo que haría con su madre. Se sentó a lado de ella y la abrazo, la anterior vez se había calmado igual y volvía a funcionar.

Hinata se acomodo en su pecho y se dejo abrazar estar tan cerca del Uchiha se sentía muy bien se sentía segura como si la seguridad del Uchiha la invadiera y pudiera hacer muchas cosas más que normalmente no podía.

_-¿Uchiha-san?_-sintió como le hablaba hinata le respondió con un "mmm" ella continuo-_Tal vez tengas razón…y… tu e-er-eres me-mejor que e-e-ellos._-Sasuke sonrió pero hinata no lo pudo ver su pecho era muy callido y olía muy masculino.

_-Eso ya lo sé_-Sasuke pudo oler lilas era el cabellos de hinata realmente olía bien, realmente el prefería esto la noche tranquila, volvió a escuchar una risita era hinata no entendía el porqué de su risa pero le gustaba escucharla. Sintió como ella empezaba a desahogarse el no era bueno con eso pero si seguía así mañana estaría mejor.

**Gracias por leer espero les haya gustado por favor dejen un review realmente me hacen feliz y sirve que mejoro. Cuidense, Besos. XD**

** Nipo-Chan**


	5. Hinata¿Uchiha?

**Hermanos Mayores**

**Holaaaaa a todos lamento DEMASIADO la tardanza espero no se enojen XD… pero con todo esto de la escuela, libros, maestros, uniformes, adaptarme, blablablá, no he tenido tiempo T-T**

**Muy bien a lo importante, Naruto y Naruto Shippuden son propiedad Kishimoto-sama **

**Pasen, lean y disfruten XD**

**5.-Hinata… ¿Uchiha?**

.

.

Ya llevaban así dos horas, abrazados en silencio como única espectadora la luna, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Hinata movió la cabeza quería ver si el Uchiha estaba dormido pero, lo único encontró fueron dos profundos orbes negros que la miraban fijamente como si buscaran a alguien más aparte que a la chica que se encontraba en sus brazos. Hinata de igual modo parecía buscar la fuerza y el orgullo del Uchiha y tomar un poco, simplemente para ya no sentir el dolor de su corazón.

"_Te amo Sasuke-kun…y yo a ti Hinata mientras eso se acercaban mas y mas hasta unir sus labios en un beso lleno de amor y así vivieron felices por siempre la Hyuga y el Uchiha. Fin "_- Se burló Itachi mientras el rostro de hinata se sonrojaba de sobremanera y quitaba el contacto visual con Sasuke.

"_¡Nii-chan! Eso es imposible"_

"_Como digas, pero yo solo digo si quieren hacer OTRAS cosas tu dime y yo me retiro por un lapso de tiempo, eso si no olviden cuidarse…"_-El sonrojo de hinata fue aumentando demasiado, tanto que mejor decidió interrumpirlo. Quería mucho a Itachi pero hablar de "eso" no le apetecía, nunca fue su tema de conversación favorito, la primera vez que Hiashi le hablo acerca de ese tema se desmayo.

"_¡Itachi-nii-chan! No digas esas cosas, el simplemente me está ayudando con un mal momento, después de esto seguimos siendo solo conocidos…"-_Hinata no pudo terminar su plática-discusión con el mayor Uchiha porque Sasuke la sacó de sus pensamientos.

_-¿Ya nos vamos?-_Pregunto el azabache mientras se separaban, hinata asintió tratando de controlar su sonrojo y desentumirse, el Uchiha como si nada. Regresaron a la mansión el entró por el balcón y ella por la puerta trasera, la chica rezo porque su padre ni nadie del clan la descubriera ya que según Hiashi la hora límite para su llegada era a las 9:00 pm y ya la había pasado por tres horas. Camino por los pasillos siendo muy silenciosa hasta llegar a su cuarto, saco la llave y entro, no pudo notar al Uchiha hasta que este salió del baño sin playera y con un pantalón más cómodo se tumbó en la cama y al parecer se durmió.

La ojiperla se fue directo al closet saco unas cobijas y su pijama, regreso al cuarto acomodo las cobijas agarro su ropa y se metió al baño. Abrió la llave de agua caliente y la moduló hasta que quedara a su gusto se desvistió y se metió al agua dispuesta a disfrutar de una relajada ducha. Estaba cansada y el agua caliente la relajaba y destensaba, se quedo pensando un rato en todo lo sucedido ese día hasta que llego a una pequeña conclusión, el amor no era para ella, así que haría lo mayor posible por olvidarse de ese sentimiento y dedicar su vida a hacer algo que amaba ayudar.

Pasado unos relajantes 15 minutos decidió salir de la ducha, se seco y se puso un pantalón blanco con estrellas moradas y azules que le quedaba holgado y una playera blanca con el símbolo de konoha en morado al frente que le quedaba grande para su verdadera talla. Peino su largo cabello regreso al cuarto y se acostó trato de dormir pero el sueño no llegaba por lo cual decidió ordenar su habitación.

Sasuke intentaba dormir en serio quería pero le era muy difícil si tenía que escuchar los pasos de la ojiperla de aquí para allá moviendo cosas y sacudiendo las mesas de noche, el escritorio, limpiando los espejos y peor aun a cada rato se le caía algo ya sea un bote de crema, un retrato, joyas, kunais… Felicidades Hinata has logrado quitarle el sueño ha Sasuke.

-_Hyuga, ¿que acaso no puedes estar quieta?-_Hinata se quedo paralizada al escuchar las palabras del Uchiha mencionadas con un deje de enojo y desprecio. Volteo para poder verlo y lo vio sentado en la cama viéndola fríamente.

-_E-et-tto lo siento Uchiha-san, es que no puedo dormir_-Explico mientras dejaba de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y se acercaba a sus sabanas –_no se preocupe ya no molestare_- menciono mientras se acostaba.

-_Da lo mismo, ya me despertaste_- Hinata no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, ella quería limpiar no molestar al Uchiha _– Tenemos que hablar acerca de la misión- _Tenia que evitar que el hijo del feudal se interesara por hinata pero al parecer esta le había gustado- _Tienes que cambiar, le agradaste a Kosuke_ – ¿Cambiar? No entendía que había de malo con ella, nunca intento gustarle a Kosuke.

-_Yo no en-enti-endo ¿Qu-que hi-hice mal?-_ Hinata se sentó en las sabanas para hablar mas cómodamente y poder ver a sasuke esperando un regaño por haber hecho algo mal como la solía regañar Hiashi.

_-Nada, simplemente le gustaste pero debemos evitarlo así que lo más fácil es que te comportes lo mas contraria posible a ti._-Hinata se sorprendió de no escuchar un gran regaño ni nada pero no entendía el ser contraria ella misma.

-_Entonces, ¿Cómo quien debo ser?-_Pensó en toda la gente que conocía mientras prendía una lámpara que estaba en la mesita de noche para poder tener algo de luz_-¿Sakura-san? Ella es mas comunicativa, alegre y con mu-mucho es-esti-tilo –_ Comento hinata pensando que era bastante diferente a ella que era callada, reservada, tímida y a su parecer simple, sin estilo.

-_No es comunicativa es chismosa tampoco alegre es gritona y el estilo todo el mundo lo tiene_- dijo Sasuke con indiferencia y como siempre se le adelanto a hinata- _Ino tampoco es una buena opción debes de disgustarle no coquetearle._

Los dos se quedaron pensando un rato ninguno sabia que personalidad seria la contraria a la de la Hyuga. Sasuke sabía que aspectos cambiar así que deberían empezar por eso pero cambiar a hinata en una noche sería imposible pero por el bien de la misión debía intentarlo.

-_No seas tan amable, ni ayudes a toda la gente, muéstrate con indiferencia deja la timidez y tienes que ser más segura de ti misma, eso debe ser suficiente como para que no le agrades mas_.- Ha medida de lo dicho hinata fue asintiendo conforme Sasuke terminaba de decir los puntos a cambiar. Muy bien ya sabía lo que debía cambiar pero ahora la pregunta era ¿Cómo?

-_Esta bien lo intentare_- Respondió la morena con demasiada inseguridad no creía poder cambiar su forma de ser en tan solo una noche, Sasuke pudo sentir su titubeo y decidió ponerle una pequeña prueba.

-_Bien, inténtalo_- Fue lo único que dijo Sasuke, hubo una largo silencio que no era raro entre ellos hasta que el vengador lo rompió- _Hyuga préstame dinero_.-Noto como esta se levanta y una vez cerca de mochila saco un pequeño monedero.

_-Uchiha-san ¿Cuánto necesita?-_Hinata noto como se formaba en rostro de Sasuke una mueca de reprobación y cansancio. No había pasado la prueba. Hinata se quedo viendo la expresión de él hasta que entendió el porqué de la misma-_Entiendo, lo siento Uchiha-san no puedo_- La expresión de Sasuke cambio pero esa respuesta no era suficiente.

_-No lo sientas eso demuestra que otro tiene la razón y di la verdad no quiero, no siempre vas a no poder. ¿Entendido?-_ Hinata asintió mientras miraba como Sasuke se levantaba iba a su mochila sacaba dos kunais y loa afilaba produciendo un ruido demasiado molesto y agudo. Miro desafiante a hinata dándole a entender que debía callarlo. Hinata recordó todo lo que no debía ser.

_-¡Cállate, molestas_!-Fue lo único que salió de la boca de la Hyuga de una manera distante, cortante y dejando ver enojo. Sasuke casi se sorprende, se escucho muy bien el problema era que al decirlo estaba más roja que un tomate maduro parecía querer desmallarse.

-_Inténtalo de nuevo…_

***Tres horas después …**

Después de muchísimos intentos de hinata, correcciones de Sasuke y risas de Itachi al ver a una hinata intentando ser "fría" y Sasuke caracterizando-burlándose de personas como Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Neji y Hiashi, Hinata aprendió a controlar su sonrojo, decir que no y hablar a los demás con indiferencia al estilo Uchiha ya que tenia a los dos únicos maestros Sasuke e Itachi. Eran las tres de la mañana y ninguno tenía sueño muy bien la personalidad ya estaba ahora faltaba el aspecto. Hinata se sentó en las cobijas dispuesta a tratar de dormir aunque no tenía sueño.

-_Todavía falta el atuendo, el aspecto importa Hyuga_.- La mencionada se sorprendió con lo dicho no pensó que debería cambiar su atuendo y menos que el menor Uchiha seria quien se lo escogería.-_Vamos al closet_-Los dos se pararon de sus respectivos asientos y se dirigieron al closet una vez ahí Sasuke le pidió a hinata que sacara su ropa de diario y se quedo observándolo detenidamente no le encontraba nada atractivo a una chamarra dos tallas más grandes que hinata una playera de malla y unos pantalones azulees holgados pero de todas maneras debían cambiarlos.

Los dos se pusieron a buscar ropas o atuendos diferentes pero lo único que había eran playeras holgadas o muy grandes y pantalones algunos normales otros más grandes y kimonos de todo tipo primaverales, de invierno, elegantes y sencillos. Hinata comenzó a probarse todo buscando alguna mueca aprobatoria por parte del Uchiha pero nada le satisfacía al parecer todo era de tímidos. Hasta que Hinata se probo un kimono negro con sombras de árbol se cerezo en tonos blanco lilas y rosas con un obi en color azul cielo que hacia juego con el símbolo del clan que iba en la espalda alta del kimono, Sasuke le paso unos pantalones negros que quedaban normal no grandes.

Sasuke decidió cortar el pantalón hasta que quedara 4 dedos arriba de la rodilla de hinata y corto el largo del kimono para que quedara un poco mas debajo de la cadera. Este nuevo atuendo le provoco un gran sonrojo a hinata ya que enseñaba mas las piernas era más femenino y marcaba mejor su figura por el obi además de que era ligero se podía mover a placer y en las largas mangas del kimono podía guardar kunais, shurikens y pergaminos. Pero lo que más la sorprendió que Sasuke lo cortara todo con su espada tenía una rapidez y exactitud increíbles.

-_Uchiha-san ¿Voy a tener que usar esto todo el tiempo?-_ Se sentía rara viéndose así, posiblemente toda la aldea se reiría al verla, empezó a guardar toda la ropa que habían sacado. Escucho un "Hasta que acabe la misión" vio como Sasuke se dirigía al cuarto y cerraba la puerta tras él.

Cerró la puerta, vio el reloj ya eran las 4:00am que rápido paso todo el tiempo escucho gruñir su estomago tenía hambre pero se aguantaría a estarle pidiendo a hinata de comer algo a esa hora. Se acostó en su cama mientras pensaba en lo tarado que se sentía estando con hinata todos los días, se despertaban, se bañaba y para cuando salía vestido ahí estaba hinata sentada en el piso con el desayuno puesto esperando a que él se sentara para poder empezar a desayunar, la mayoría del tiempo estaban en silencio pero este no era molesto sino agradable, después él le daba dinero para la comida y ella preguntaba si quería algo en especial a veces le pedía otras no. Se volvían a ver en la comida luego cada uno se iba a entrenar y como a las 6 de la tarde le daba hambre por el entrenamiento por lo cual hinata siempre metía tres bolas de arroz y agua.

La primera vez se enojo demasiado con hinata por haber abierto su mochila así la siguiente tarde dejo demasiados billetes a la vista los cuales los tenia contabilizados al abrir su mochila pudo notar las bolas de arroz y el agua de un lado, checo los billetes estaban completos. Le dejaba pruebas para ver si la Hyuga tomaba algo pero siempre su mochila estaba completa por lo cual no le molestaba qu hinata abriera su mochila, ella esperaba a que el no viera para poner la comida dentro y el la dejaba como si fuera una niña pequeña que se alegraba porque nadie la atrapaba en su pequeña travesura.

En la noche se volvían a ver para cenar hinata siempre estaba esperándolo cenaban en silencio o hablaban de trivialidades la mayoría de las veces sus ideas diferían pero no discutían por ello luego se iban a bañar, el primero que acabara de cenar se bañaba primero a veces hacían competencias sin decirse nada sabía que hinata aceptaba una vez que se llenaba la boca con comida como chiquita pero la mayoría de los veces se atragantaba por lo cual el Uchiha ganaba. Si se sentía un tarado teniendo una vida tan pacifica, normal y ¿feliz? No lo sabía, junto a la Hyuga. El renuncio a todo eso con tal de conseguir su venganza y una vez conseguida ¿que tenia? Nada. Estaba solo y así se quedaría él había elegido ese camino no había vuelta atrás más que seguir con su plan y destruir konoha por el dolor causado a su clan, a nadie de la aldea sentía el dolor de él ni recordaba con respeto a su clan el por qué debería tener piedad con todos los de la aldea.

El sonido de la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos hinata salió con su pijama y la ropa escogida por él en sus brazos doblada y la dejo en el escritorio, pudo escuchar un pequeño rugido de estomago pero no provenía de el sino de ella. Hinata se sonrojo por el sonido de su estomago y por no poder controlarlo y mas con la sonrisa de lado al estilo Uchiha que le recordaba lo transparente que era con el Uchiha eso la apenaba. Se escucho otro rugido no era de hinata, desapareció la sonrisa de Sasuke y apareció una en la de hinata al parecer no era la única con hambre. Hinata salió del cuarto dejando a Sasuke sorprendido al parecer ella también tenía una sonrisa de "Te Gane".

Hinata regreso con bolas de arroz para Sasuke ya que sabía que a el no le gustaban los dulces, dangos para ella por el contrario hinata ama los dulces y té para los dos, se sentó en el mismo lugar de las comidas esperando a Sasuke con su sonrisa amable, Sasuke fue se sentó enfrente de ella y empezó a comer no dejaría que ella ganara así que empezó a comer las bolas de arroz, hinata se dio cuenta y entro en la competencia se metió un dango en la boca y empezó a comerlo pero al ver que Sasuke ya iba con la segunda bola de arroz se metió otro dango, trato de masticar pero no pudo era mucho para ella por lo cual se atraganto y lógico perdió, noto como se formaba una sonrisa de victoria en Sasuke mientras este le servía té en su vaso para que se pasara los dangos. Hinata se tomo el té y se paso los dangos miro a Sasuke de manera acusadora y sonrojada mientras se formaba un pequeño puchero en los labios no era justo el siempre ganaba el reto de comida, ante esto lo único que Sasuke hizo fue ensanchar su sonrisa hinata parecía una niña pequeña enojada.

Hinata se paró, de un cajón saco unas cartas regreso a sentarse movió los platos a un lado y puso las cartas de Hanafuda (juego de cartas japonesas) en frente de Sasuke mientras lo veía desafiantemente nadie le ganaba en esto. Sasuke regreso a su semblante serio miro a hinata fijamente a lo que esta se la mantuvo pero con un gran sonrojo en el rostro. Acepto el reto tomo las cartas y las empezó a barajear. Ya que él nunca perdía.

Decidieron hacer 7 partidos quien ganara se quedaría con la cama por el resto de las noches, los dos eran muy buenos y ninguno quería perder por lo cual estaba difícil el último partido en el que se encontraban y mas con el final de los otros. Sasuke: 3 y Hinata: 3 estaban empatados esta partida lo decidiría todo. Hinata estaba a punto de ganar en el próximo turno lo sabia Sasuke no podría con el juego de cartas que le toco.

Un sonido los interrumpió alguien tocaba la ventana del balcón, Sasuke se levanto y fue hacia allá abrió la ventana y paso al balcón era un anbu con un pergamino. El anbu se sorprendió de encontrar al Uchiha sin playera en el cuarto de hinata.

_-¿Este es el cuarto de Hyuga Hinata?-_Pregunto el anbu no creyéndose el que hacia Sasuke ahí y mas sin playera, despeinado y parecía no importarle.

-_Sí, ¿Qué quieres?-_ menciono Sasuke con un deje de molestia estaba en un asunto muy importante pero de alguna manera agradecía la interrupción ya que hinata llevaba la ventaja ahora debía pensar en qué hacer para ganar.

_-¿Qué haces en su habitación?-_Pregunto el anbu de manera acusadora él era el encargado de los mensajes importantes entre la hokage y el clan Hyuga por lo cual conocía a hinata desde pequeña no se explicaba que hacia este intruso en su habitación. No se iría hasta ver que ella estuviera sana y salva.

-_No te importa_- Porque simplemente no le podía dar el pergamino y largarse en serio que cuando se trataba de hinata HYUGA todo y todos se complicaban, estaba harto.-_Dame el pergamino y lárgate._

_-Escucha Uchiha tu no me das ordenes, solo trae a Hinata-san y que ella reciba el pergamino_- Termino de decir el anbu buscando una manera de acabar de hablar con Sasuke. Sasuke volteo su cuerpo hacia adentro per no vio a la Hyuga en el piso esperándolo fue al baño toco la puerta y escuchó un pequeño "¿hai?".

_-Hyuga un anbu te quiere entregar un pergamino_- Dijo Sasuke en tono apurado no le gustaba la presencia de ese anbu en el balcón. Le enojaba.

-_E-etto hai ya voy… auch… duele…-_Escucho un golpe seco del otro lado de la puerta ella se había caído ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Espero un poco más, estaba a punto de irse hasta que escucho como se abría la puerta volteo y choco con hinata que casi caía si no es porque él la sostuvo.

-_Lo siento Uchiha-san es que se me derramo el té en mi blusa y fui a lavarla y etto… luego yo …baño…usted hablo y yo…me caí y agarre la primera playera que vi._- Sasuke pudo notar las diferentes tonalidades del rojo de hinata hasta que llego al tomate maduro bajo su vista y pudo ver que ella llevaba la playera abrazada ya que esta era abierta por lo cual se le podía ver un generoso pero no descarado escote la playera le quedaba grande hasta que se dio cuente que era la suya.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de la situación él en el cuarto de hinata a altas horas de la madrugad sin playera y despeinado, Hinata con su playera, sonrojada de sobremanera y un poco despeinada por la locura del baño y los nervios. Apareció una sonrisa arrogante en la boca de Sasuke ¿Por qué no hacerle una pequeña broma al anbu?

-Vamos- fue lo único que dijo el azabache mientras tomaba de la mano a Hinata haciéndola sonrojar en exceso, llegaron a la ventana hinata reconocía al anbu y lo saludo con una pequeña reverencia.

_-Hinata- san le vengo a entregar este pergamino-_menciono el anbu demasiado sorprendido al ver el estado de hinata sonrojada, y con una playera demasiado grande para ella hasta que lo pensó y si esa era del Uchiha, debía saber si algo pasaba._-¿Hinata-san la interrumpí en "algo" que hacía con el Uchiha?_-Sasuke noto el énfasis en la palabra el anbu había mordido el anzuelo ahora solo esperaba que la respuesta de la Hyuga lo ayudara.

-_Bueno e-etto si de hecho era importante_- Para hinata fue importante estaba a punto de ganarle al Uchiha cuando los interrumpieron .La sonrisa de Sasuke se ensancho esa respuesta fue muy buena en serio hinata no sabía nada del doble sentido, si que era ilusa. Decidió hacer presencia y sirve que el anbu aprendía que si él quería si le daba órdenes.

-_Es una lástima que nos haya interrumpido justo cuando casi acabábamos la séptima vez ¿no? Ahora debemos empezar otra vez._-Ambos miraron a Hinata como esperando su respuesta la cual fue de tristeza y frustración estaba a punto de ganarle.

-_Que mal que nos interrumpieran_-Dijo hinata mas para sí misma_- Anbu-san gracias por traer el pergamino y entregármelo personalmente pero Uchiha-san puede recibir mis pergaminos incluso los que vengan de la hokage._- Solo hubo tres reacciones la sorpresa del anbu, la sonrisa de victoria de Sasuke y un gran sonrojo de hinata.

El anbu se despidió cortésmente de ambos Sasuke estaba muy feliz había conseguido la victoria contra el anbu y salvar su juego de cartas. ¿Por qué no divertirse con Hinata?

_-Hyuga traes mi playera_- Hinata paso al color carmesí en 0.3 segundos ¿cómo no se dio cuenta?-_Pero debo agradecer tu ayuda en el balcón_ –Hinata se le quedo viendo con una interrogante en la cara a lo cual Sasuke continuo- _Pero pienso que el anbu se llevo el doble sentido de las palabras_.

_¿Doble sentido? No entiendo_.-Hinata estaba sorprendida como era eso del doble sentido lo pensó un poco y llego a la conclusión que el anbu y Sasuke ya habían llegado. Pensó en todas las palabras"…_interrumpir "algo" importante, la playera de Sasuke, su sonrojo, el sin playera, lástima que lo interrumpieron, la séptima vez…"-Entonces anbu-san pensó que…t-tu y y-yo…habi-a-amos he-hecho e-e-es-eso.- _Sasuke hizo una mirada picara y su sonrisa se ensancho hinata se sonrojo a niveles inexplicables y se le salió una pregunta de su mente en voz alta_- ¿Se-septi-ma vez?¿Se pu-pue-de ha-hacer e-e-eso sí-siet-e ve-ces?._

Noto como Sasuke se le acercaba de manera peligrosa con una sonrisa y mirada seductora hasta pegar un pocos sus cuerpos, la abrazo protectoramente para acercarse a su oído morderlo suavemente y decir con una voz demasiado sexy y grave.

-_Claro…si quieres te enseño_- Pudo sentir como el cuerpo de la Hyuga se dejaba caer se había desmayado la sostuvo pudo ver su rostro tranquilo pero con el notorio sonrojo. Hinata enserio lo divertía demasiado con sus reacciones. La cargó y la llevo a la cama se separo y se sentó en las cobijas de al lado y espero que el tiempo pasara, como odiaba ese día.

**A las 8:00 am…**

Hinata sintió como los rayos del sol le daban en la cara ya era de día debía estar lista para la misión se sentó en la cama y no pudo ver a Sasuke, volteo y noto como estaba marcado ese día en el calendario con un pequeño círculo negro, quería que no durara mucho la misión si no, no podría pasar a la florería y de ahí a visitarlos.

Sasuke salió del baño ya listo para la misión noto que hinata se le quedo viendo sonrojada de seguro no olvidaba la noche anterior, Hinata como lo divertía.

-Hyuga apúrate a las nueve tenemos que encontrarnos con los hijos del feudal en el centro-Hinata se levanto agarro sus ropas y se metió al baño se arreglo lo más rápido que pudo mientras se apenaba por las carcajadas de itachi y los recuerdos de la noche pasada.

A las 8:40 los dos estaban listos, hinata metió el pergamino que le trajo el anbu de anoche y lo metió en las mangas del kimono, salieron por el balcón por petición de hinata, no quería que nadie del clan la viera así vestida saltaron de árbol en árbol hasta llegar al centro justo a tiempo eran las 9:00 ahora solo faltaba que llegaran los hijos del feudal.

Pasaron varios minutos y no llegaban los Takemura, Sasuke estaba enojado, Hinata preocupada y tratando de controlar los sonrojos que luchaban por salir en sus mejillas pero no podía permitir que todo el entrenamiento "Se un Uchiha en una noche" se fuera a la basura, parecía que ese día todo konoha decidió salir al centro y ver la transformación de Hinata Hyuga, unos la veían con reprobación por su cambio y el estar con Sasuke, Otras con envidia ya que a su parecer ellos dos estaban saliendo y los demás la veían con alegría de que por fin saliera de ser introvertida. Si todos la estaban viendo gracias a dios no pasaba nadie de su clan o sus compañeros.

Eran las 11:15 y no llegaban , Sasuke quería golpear a alguien y hinata ya tenía hambre, el momento se estaba volviendo incomodo para los dos ya que una cosa era estar los dos solos sin presiones ni nada y otra estar en el centro de konoha siendo el centro de atención para toda la villa. Hinata recordó que llevaba el pergamino de la hokage el cual abrió para perder el tiempo pero al ver su contenido se quedo perpleja.

_-Uchiha-san la misión_…- tomo tiempo para no tartamudear y asimilar la posible reacción de Sasuke, noto como este le prestaba atención- _la misión ha sido cancelada hasta nuevo aviso, al parecer Takemura-sama han regresado por una emergencia_.

_-Mph, bien me voy- _Fue lo último que dijo el Uchiha antes de ponerse a andar para otro lado, tenia pensado perderse en el bosque y regresar hasta noche al cuarto de hinata, pero una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

_-E-etto Uchiha-san lo más probable es que yo lle-llegue tarde_ – dijo hinata mientras camina en una dirección diferente a la del Uchiha, a Sasuke le entro la curiosidad por que la Hyuga llegaría tarde, necesitaba perderse este día ¿por qué no espiar a Hinata? De todas maneras es como si ella hiciera algo interesante, brinco a un árbol y empezó a seguir a Hinata.

**Florería Yamanaka **

Era un día tranquilo en la florería Yamanaka, Ino se encontraba haciendo los arreglos especiales que siempre le pedía Hinata para ese día , todos los años era igual ese mismo día le pedía los 100 arreglos que constaban de tres azucenas blancas que simbolizaban el descanso y la paz que eran rodeadas por claveles rosas para las mujeres y morados para los hombres que significaban afecto y respeto hacia la persona. Y por ultimo solo había dos arreglos que eran diferentes a los demás llevaban en el medio rosas rosadas unas más claras que otras he iba rodeadas de azucenas blancas demostrando paz, descanso, agradecimiento, amor, admiración y simpatía.

Ino termino de preparar los arreglos y checo la hora ya eran las 11:30 y hinata no llegaba, ella siempre era muy puntual y más en esa fecha, se puso a revisar que todos los arreglos llevaran listones blancos y escucho un sencillo.

-_Konichiwa (Buenos días) Ino-san_-Saludo hinata con una pequeña reverencia mientras entraba en la florería y veía la hermosa canasta de arreglos que ella siempre pedía, le dolía mucho que este año no los llevaría.

-_Konichiwa Hinata-chan, ya te dije que me digas Ino-chan, no san, ah aquí está tu arreglo_- menciono Ino con una gran sonrisa en su rostro en todos esos años descubrió el valor de hinata al hacer lo que este día haría, había llegado a apreciar mucho a hinata solo que no sabía cómo acercarse a ella ya que a comparación de su persona hinata es muy cerrada, pero este día cambiaria le demostraría a hinata que en ella tenía una amiga en la que confiar.

_-Lo siento Ino-chan pero venia decirte que este año no podre comprarte los arreglo yo n-no tengo el di-dine-nero para pa-pagarte _–Menciono la Hyuga muy triste y apenada por hacer trabajar a Ino, pero la respuesta de la rubia la alegro y sorprendió al mismo tiempo.

-_No te preocupes Hinata-chan este año van por mi cuenta pero, a cambio quiero que asistas a mi Noche de chicas será dentro de dos días, por favor, me harías muy feliz_- esto lo menciono Ino con voz de borrego a medio morir, hinata se sorprendió y se puso muy feliz era la primera vez que la invitaban a algún evento.

-_Me encantaría Ino-chan_ – menciono hinata con una sincera sonrisa, mientras agarraba su canasta de flores y se despedía con la mano de Ino.

-_Hinata-chan solo trae tu pijama y empieza a las 9:30 y acaba hasta el siguiente día, por cierto lindo atuendo así vas a conseguir galanes-_Dijo Ino antes de que saliera hinata de la tienda provocando un pequeño sonrojo.

Ino se dio cuenta de una sombra por la ventana que se movía sabia quien era así que solo menciono unas palabras antes de que comenzara a trabajar.

-_Sasuke si yo fuera tu seguiría a hinata ya que ella va ha hacer lo que konoha no ha podido en todos estos años y ella lo ha hecho desde los 13._

Sasuke siguió a hinata con mas curiosidad gracias a Ino ¿Qué es lo que hinata iba a hacer? Empezó a reconocer el camino era la parte trasera del distrito Uchiha, por que hinata entraba allí justamente donde el no había ido hace mas de 10 años para evitar los dolorosos recuerdos de todo su clan, llego hasta un pequeño valle en donde se veían muchas lapidas con arreglos iguales a los que llevaba hinata pero ya marchitos, recorrió con la vista todas las lapidas recordando a todo su clan y los momento vividos con aquellas personas a las que le solía llamar familia.

Noto que había una mas con el nombre de Hyuga Akari, noto que estaba al lado del de su madre que fue el último en enterrar ya que se le hizo más difícil despedirse y quedo en la esquina, observó que todos las lapidas tenían solo los nombre alguien había borrado el Uchiha en todas, eso lo molesto de sobremanera se encargaría del bastardo que había hecho eso. Pero ahora su prioridad era saber que hacia hinata ahí.

_-Hyuga ¿Qué haces aquí?-_ hinata reconoció la voz de Sasuke al instante pero esta se escuchaba mucho más fría y distante de lo normal, decidió no tener miedo de todas maneras esta no era la primera vez que alguien la amenazaba con que dejara de ir a ese lugar, no sabía quiénes eran esas personas pero se merecían el mismo respeto que los del cementerio de konoha.

-_Vengo a ofrecer mis respetos_- dijo hinata mientras se hincaba en la primera lapida y dejaba un arreglo floral y empezaba a quitar el polvo de la lapida con un pañuelo que llevaba con la mayor tranquilidad posible.

_-¿Sabes de quienes son estas tumbas?-_ no sabía si creerle para estos tiempos no creía que alguien se preocupara así por los demás sin importar quien fueran, le llego el remordimiento al saber que alguien que no era de su familia los había cuidado a todos su "clan", mientras el se escondía en su venganza para no sentir ni el dolor que le llegaba al recordar a su clan, la voz de hinata lo despertó.

-_Solo se la identidad de dos personas, Hyuga Akari que fue mi madre y de Mikoto-san que fue como su hermana, las dos se veían a escondida de sus clanes para conservar su amistad, Uchiha-san por favor no me pida que me vaya por qué no lo hare, estas personas merecen el mismo respeto que todas las demás que ya se han ido._- Pudo notar la interrogante de Sasuke.

-_Este es el cementerio de mi clan, el clan Uchiha, así que si te quieres ir vete_-Sasuke sabía que lo más probable es que al saber que era para su clan se fuera, ya que estaba dándole las bendiciones y respeto al clan que se "vengaría" de konoha, toda la gente era así. Pero se sorprendió al ver que hinata se paraba, se volteo para verlo a los ojos.

_-¡Uchiha-san por favor deje que el cuerpo de mi madre siga descansando aquí!_ – mientras hacia una gran reverencia, Sasuke e Itachi se sorprendieron lo normal es que quisiera sacar el cuerpo de su madre lo más rápido posible.-_y déjeme seguir visitando a su clan todos los años, por favor- _Hinata se enderezo con un fuerte sonrojo en su cara y espero la respuesta de Sasuke.

-_Haz lo que quieras_-Sasuke noto como se formaba una gran sonrisa en el rostro de Hinata mientras se volteaba y empezaba a rezar , dar respetos y pedir por la paz, Sasuke solo tenía una duda más que quería averiguar- _Hinata, exactamente ¿Por qué quieres que tu madre siga aquí?, ¿Qué no el clan Hyuga también tiene su propio cementerio?_

-_Ya le dije Uchiha-san mi mama y Mikoto-san eran como hermanas, pero para ser mas especificas también llegue a tenerle mucho aprecio a Mikoto-san ya que siempre venia a tomar el te con mi mama en las mañanas, siempre me traía dangos y me acuerdo que no dejaba de hablar de sus hijos al parecer tenía dos siempre decía, "Mi hijo mayor aparenta ser perfecto y frio pero se que tiene un gran corazón y el menor puede llegar a ser terco y enojón pero nunca dejaría sola a alguien que le importase, realmente estoy orgullosa y agradecida por mis dos tesoros" era el tipo de mujer que quiero llegar alguna vez a ser, cuando mama se entero de que había fallecido ella ya estaba enferma y la noticia la deprimió mas , pero como última voluntad dijo que quería estar junto a su hermana, mi padre no le concedió ese último deseo así que el día del entierro hice todo un alboroto con tal de conseguir el permiso del clan, pero desde ese momento mi relación con el clan fue empeorando pero eso es otra historia_-Explico hinata mientras iba repartiendo los arreglos florales en cada lapida y las limpiaba.

_-Mikoto Uchiha fue mi madre_- dijo Sasuke con un deje de nostalgia su madre era una persona de las que más extrañaba a diario ya que donde se buscara nunca se encontraría el amor de una madre.

_-Lamento mucho su pérdida Uchiha-san, yo…-_ fue interrumpida por la voz de Sasuke que se ponía al lado de ella y empezaba también a limpiar la lapida.

-_Sasuke, me llamo Sasuke, ¿Entendido, Hinata?-_El Uchiha siguió limpiando y viéndola de reojo pudo notar cómo se formaba un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-_Si Sasuke-kun_.-Fue lo último que mencionaron en toda la tarde se dedicaron a limpiar las lapidas, orar, y poner de nuevo en todas las lapidas Uchiha. Sasuke nunca pensó que alguien haría lo que hinata, Ino tenía razón ella había hecho por muchos años lo que nadie más se había atrevido, probablemente esto debió de haber enojado mucho a Hiashi, pero nunca se mostro tanta furia en sus ojos perlados como ahora ya que descubrió que la amiga donde hinata enterró a su mama era una Uchiha.

Hinata es todo lo que una heredera a líder no debe ser mas sin embargo es todo lo que el clan Uchiha había perdido, eso fue lo que Sasuke pensó antes de recordarse que el solo estaba aquí para vengarse y destruir por completo a konoha, no para pensar en lo que él llamaba estupideces.

Hiashi decidió largarse del lugar Hinata en serio era una idiota no sabía que todo lo que hacía solo deshonraba al clan, no podía estar más furioso pero ya estaba realmente harto esta vez no sería "suave" con ella, Hinata no tenía ni idea de lo que esperaba llegando a casa, Hiashi estaba decidido a corregirla no importa que hasta qué punto tuviera que llegar.

.

.

.

.

**Gracias por todos lo que leyeron el capitulo, es en el que mas me he esforzado así que agradecería algún comentario bueno, malo (claro que sea para mejorar), pastelazos (de preferencia chocolate) o lo que quieran, los amaría mas jajajaja ok no me hagan caso.**

**Por cierto ¿cómo creen que serán las medidas extremas de Hiashi?, ¿Qué pasara si juntamos a Ino, Sakura, Temari, Tenten, Hinata y Matsuri mas mucho sake? ¿Nada malo o sí?**

**Nipo-Chan XD**


	6. Perfect

**Hermanos Mayores**

**Holaaaaa, me emociono mucho los reviews mil gracias a todos/as, se van a ir al cielo jajaja a los/las nuevos lectores/as ¡Bienvenidos! Me encanta que les guste el fic siéntanse en confianza de opinar lo que les guste o no del fic,la verdad este capítulo se me ha hecho difícil por todo lo que he querido expresar en él. **

**Este capítulo se lo dedico de todo corazón a mi Abuelito (q.e.p.d.), a mi Tio Beto (q.e.p.d.) y mi amigo/compañero Rodrigo Sotelo (q.e.p.d.) los quiero y les extraño demasiado espero estén bien y en paz junto al señor.**

Blablabla- Narración.

-_Blablabla_- diálogos.

"_blablablá"-_pensamientos.

"_blablabla_"-pensamientos de Itachi

_Blablabla_ –Flashback.

**Muy bien a lo importante…**

**Naruto ni Naruto Shippuden son míos (cruel realidad) son del gran Kishimoto-sama.**

**La canción "Perfect" pertenece a Simple Plan la use para inspiración de este capitulo.**

**Pasen, lean y disfruten XD.**

**6.- Perfect.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Salieron del distritito Uchiha a las 6 de la tarde los dos estaban tranquilos a su estilo, por fin pudieron hacerle frente a ese día que todos los años los atormentaba de la manera más cruel añorar lo que es imposible obtener y saber que en su momento no lo apreciaste de la forma que se merecía. Itachi por su parte pidió perdón a todo su clan y rogo por que estuvieran en paz, realmente ya no le importaba si el algún día la obtendría, sabía que había hecho actos imperdonables y estaba consciente de ello, le preocupo que en la visita sintió una presencia pero no logro reconocerla.

La calle principal de konoha estaba llena de gente parecía que alguien importante había llegado, Sasuke y hinata pudieron ver algunas banderas de Suna y el distintivo del kazekage, esto solo significaba que Gaara estaba aquí. Sasuke se abrió paso entre todos los aldeanos ya le faltaba poco para llegar al restaurante, pero una voz le impidió seguir.

-_E-etto, Sa-sasu-ke-kun espe-re-reme_- Era hinata quien le hablaba ya que se había quedado atrapada entre una bola de gente unos cuantos metros atrás y es que al contrario de él que se abría paso atreves de empujones y "quítate" que helaban a cualquiera, ella dejaba pasar a todos y cuando quería pasar pedía permiso con lo cual era ignorada de sobremanera por la gente que se le quedaba viendo al transporte del kazekage.

Sasuke se regreso la tomo de la mano y sin más la jalo hacia él para poder avanzar hinata se sonrojo por el acto y mas al ver que algunos aldeanos dejaban de ver al kazekage por verlos a ellos, Sasuke se dio cuenta de todas las personas y acelero el paso odiaba ser el centro de atención por algo que ni era cierto. Hinata se dio cuenta de el cambio en la mirada de Sasuke de la "fría normal" a "Deja de verme o te mueres" se la dedico a toda la gente que los veía con la mayor seguridad y orgullo digno de un Uchiha. Hinata sonrió por el acto de el Uchiha, le parecía divertido el hecho de que Sasuke siempre fuera mejor que todos, según el .Entraron al restaurante y Sasuke libero la mano de la Hyuga, esta le observo un momento sonrojada, pero la voz del Uchiha la hizo reaccionar.

-_No te perderás en un restaurante ¿verdad?-_ dijo Sasuke en tono burlón, notando como hinata se sonrojaba mas, bajaba la cabeza y negaba efusivamente. Se sentaron en una mesa para dos algo apartada de las demás esperando a que viniera el mesero. Hinata observo el lugar con detenimiento, grande espacioso con paredes blancas y adornos amarillos con tonos verdes, muy bien iluminado, mesas de tamaños normales con un pequeño y sencillo arreglo floral en cada uno. Había algunas mesas ocupadas la mayoría con vista en la ventana para ver el chisme del transporte del kazekage.

Sasuke noto como se acercaba una mesera y solo rogo por qué no empezara a coquetearle pero le sorprendió el modo en que esta corría atrás de hinata, la Hyuga perdida en sus pensamientos, y la picaba las costillas haciendo que hinata diera un pequeño grito agudo de sorpresa.

_-Hinata-sama como próxima líder del clan debe de estar atenta a cualquier ataque del posible enemigo_- menciono la mesera con aires de sabiduría para luego esbozar una amplia sonrisa para hinata_- pero me da gusto verla._

_-Hana-chan no es justo pe-pero ¿Qu-que haces aquí?-_Pregunto hinata demasiado sorprendida era extraño ver a alguien del bouke fuera del clan- _y no uses el sufijo por favor-_ ella es una de sus amigas hinata no sabía porque le decía sama.

_Hina-chan aquí trabajo-_ menciono Hana mientras ponía ambos menús para Sasuke y hinata en sus respectivos lados- _le pedí permiso a Hiashi-sama y el acepto fue raro, pero lo hizo_- finalizo Hana con una gran sonrisa y volteando sutilmente los ojos hacia Sasuke para que hinata entendiera la indirecta.

-_Ee-etto Sasuke-kun te presento a Hana-chan es una amiga del Bouke, Hana-chan este es Sasuke Uchiha -_ presento hinata agarrando la indirecta de Hana, sabía que su amiga tenía interés por conocer al gran mencionado demonio Uchiha.

-_Mucho gusto Uchiha-san_- dijo Hana mientras hacia una leve reverencia y sonreía un poco emocionada era cierto que el Uchiha se caía de bueno pero no era su tipo, pero le sorprendió la respuesta del mismo.

-_Quiero un Teriyaki mixto grande_ – Menciono Sasuke con indiferencia mientras le entregaba el menú a Hana quien estaba molesta por ser ignorada de tal manera, volteo a ver a hinata y lo único que recibió como respuesta fue una pequeña sonrisa a modo de disculpa. Hinata supuso que Sasuke al igual que ella se estaba muriendo de hambre ya que ninguno desayuno y ya eran las 6:40 de la tarde.

_-Hana-chan yo quiero un Teriyaki normal chico por favor- _pidió hinata mientras regresaba el menú- _y también un vaso de té helado_- finalizo hinata rogándole a su estomago el no hacer ningún sonido para evitar cualquier burla.

_-Que sea una jarra_- dijo Sasuke en lo que Hana anotaba el pedido y se retiraba para entrar a la cocina. Los dos se quedaron en absoluto silencio un poco incomodo por el lugar en donde se encontraban.

_-Sasuke-kun ¿Puedo pre-preguntarte algo?-_ Hinata tenía duda de el tema desde hace tiempo, trato de preguntárselo a Itachi pero este no se acordaba, no quiso preguntárselo a Sasuke en el cementerio por temor a que él se fuera a molestar.

-_Mph_- fue lo único que consiguió por respuesta de parte del Uchiha por lo que decidió continuar.

-_E-en el cementerio hay una persona llamada Megumi Uchiha ¿Cómo era?-_ pregunto hinata algo nerviosa, noto como Sasuke se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía un poco el seño- _L-l-lo sien-ento Sasuke-kun no quería molestar era so-solo curi-riosidad p-p-por el nombre…_

_-Era una vieja gruñona del clan lo único que hacía era regañar a todo mundo incluso a mi padre, el patriarca del clan_- Sasuke esbozo una pequeña sonrisa al ver lo irónico de la situación el gran patriarca del clan Uchiha siendo regañado por una anciana, escucho una pequeña risa era hinata tapándose un poco la boca para controlar la risa, la volteo a ver y esta dejo de hacerlo inmediatamente, no quería burlarse.

_-Lo siento Sasuke_-_kun es que me imagine a mi padre siendo regañado por una anciana-_ Sasuke sonrió un poco más la idea de Hiashi siendo regañado no le desagradaba.

-_Tal vez hay que buscar a una que se atreva_- Continuo Sasuke con el pequeño relajo- _el Hyuga lo merece._- Pudo notar como la sonrisa de hinata desaparecía al parecer su padre era un tema delicado.

_-Yo, no creo que alguien se atreva a hacerlo di-digo mi padre ha-hace todo bien el siempre busca la perfección_- esto lo ultimo hinata lo menciono con una expresión de tristeza en su cara, sabía que eso era lo que su padre siempre le exigió mas ella nunca fue capaz de dárselo.

_-Entonces es un idiota_- Hinata pudo notar el cambio en la voz de Sasuke, esta voz era más seria y fría pero también en un extraño sentido humana_- Hinata la perfección no existe, nunca puedes ser la persona perfecta para todos, no es posible complacer a todo el mundo, si vas a ser perfecta para alguien que se para ti misma, no te deben importar los demás, mientras estés feliz contigo misma que todos los demás se vayan al carajo._-Sasuke se sorprendió por el discurso que dio pero era la verdad, volvió a su semblante serio no quería que hinata pensara que eran amigos o algo por el estilo.

-_Probablemente tienes razón, Sasuke-kun-_ menciono hinata con una pequeña sonrisa que surcaban sus labios pero una pregunta no dejaba de rondar su mente ¿Pare quien he tratado ser **perfecta** todo este tiempo? Ambos voltearon y notaron que se acercaba Hana con la comida para ambos.

Les sirvió, se podía ver una gran diferencia de tamaño entre los dos platos uno muy chico y el otro muy grande , empezaron a comer , toda la comida transcurrió tranquila no hablaron mas del tema, el silencio que había entre ellos cada vez se hacía más cómodo y único solo de ellos era una muestra de cómo su extraña relación se hacía más fuerte, pero ninguno de los dos siquiera pensaba en tener algún tipo de relación con el otro, pero obvio lo que uno siente y piensa no siempre es lo mismo.

Hana les recogió los platos notó que se terminaron todo al parecer si tenían hambre, era extraño estar con los dos juntos no hablaban sin embargo el ambiente no era pesado, extraño siendo que el Uchiha mejor se alejaba de otros y la Hyuga era tan tímida y callada que pasaba desapercibida, se fue y regreso con el carrito de postres, ellos seguían igual de callados a su parecer eran aburridos juntos, llevo el carro de dulces estaba esperando la reacción de Hinata.

Sasuke noto como los ojos de hinata se abrían y luego volvían a estar del tamaño normal pero ahora con un brillo de amor en los ojos, sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco y su boca esbozo una gran sonrisa prácticamente la cara de felicidad e ilusión que uno desea pero le era sorprendente que todo eso pasara por un carro de postres. Hinata se sintió realizada había diferentes tipos de pasteles, nieves de todos los sabores, dangos de todo tipo , malteadas algo exóticas… pero hubo uno en especial que la enamoro definitivamente quería ese, pero como todo lo bueno se acaba este acabo al ver el precio costaba lo mismo que todo lo que pidieron, no tenia tanto dinero.

_**-**__¿Desean algún postre? Tenemos nieves, pasteles, malteadas y el rey de la casa, Golden Opulence Sundae entonces ¿Quieren?-_ Pregunto Hana con la mayor inocencia fingida que pudo sabía que hinata se moría por el rey de la casa, su amor por los postres era único.

_-No quiero_- Menciono Sasuke a él no le gustaban los dulces, menos los postres todo eso era muy empalagoso para su gusto.

- _Yo e-etto n-n-nno gracias-_ Hinata lo decidió de último momento no tenía dinero y apenas le iba a alcanzar para su Teriyaki, "_que rápido se va el dinero, en serio quería el postre" _pensó la Hyuga antes de por fin resignarse y ver como Chouji caminaba hacia ellos. Hana se retiro de la mesa noto que llegaba un amigo ninja, eso no era de su incumbencia luego regresaría con la cuenta.

_- Sasuke, Hinata hola_- saludo Chouji a la pareja en la mesa recibiendo una leve reverencia de cabeza por parte de la ojiperla y la mirada del azabache. Agarro una silla y se sentó necesitaba darles el mensaje de la hokage_. -¿Cómo han estado_?

_-Bi-bien gracias, Chouji-san ¿y usted?-_ continuo hinata mas por cortesía que por interés sabía que Sasuke no respondería porque no estaba de humor al igual que ella lo que quería era descansar al llegar a casa.

-_Un poco apurado con esto de ayudar a Tsunade-sama con el papeleo, eso me recuerda Sasuke, Tsunade-sama quiere verte lo más pronto posible es algo urgente, menciono que llevaras a alguien- _Sasuke solo asintió como respuesta y volvió a su mismo semblante.

_-Gracias por informarnos, Chouji-san_- Finalizo hinata con una amable sonrisa. Chouji se levanto de la silla se despidió con una reverencia y salió del establecimiento.

Hana regreso con la cuenta de ambos cada uno pago lo correspondiente y salieron del lugar, notaron como el cielo se teñía de colores amarillos, naranjas y rosas y el sol dando sus últimos rastros de vida, pudiendo ser el momento romántico perfecto o el anuncio del final de un largo día y peor aun de una tormentosa noche, ya no había tanta gente en las calles por lo cual fue más rápido el camino hacia la torre hokage.

Entraron hasta llegar a la puerta del despacho de Tsunade, tocaron la puerta, no escucharon nada por respuesta intentaron dos veces más y nada Hinata se preocupo y Sasuke se exaspero, el azabache entro sin permiso y pudo ver la causa del absoluto silencio Tsunade estaba dormida sobre su escritorio, hinata entró y movió delicadamente a la hokage hasta despertarla notaron como unos cuantos papeles se le quedaron pegados y unas grandes ojeras acompañaban las cansadas facciones de la rubia. Hinata acompaño a la hokage al baño para limpiarse la cara al regresar notaron al Uchiha acomodado en una esquina del despacho Tsunade se sentó en su gran sillón y hinata se sentó en un banco que estaba al lado del escritorio.

_-¿Para qué me necesitas?-_ inquirió Sasuke yendo directo al punto por el cual estaban ahí, noto que la cara de Tsunade adquirió otras facciones más relajadas, abrió un cajón y saco una pequeña caja, la abrió y pudo notar lo que era la banda con el distintivo de konoha.

_- Si vas a volver a ser un ninja de konoha la debes tener_ – menciono Tsunade en lo que buscaba unos papeles, los encontró y se los paso a Sasuke- _solo firma de recibido y hinata que firme de testigo luego se pueden marchar._

Sasuke firmo sin más y le paso los papeles a hinata esta se sobresalto un poco ya que por lo general un testigo seria alguien de confianza, de todas manera ella los firmo tal vez no era amiga de Sasuke pero si alguien que estaba dispuesta a ayudarle.

_-Por cierto Sasuke ya puedes volver al distrito Uchiha, es tuyo-_ Sasuke solo asintió tomo la banda y salió del despacho, hinata le entrego los papeles a Tsunade, se despidió y siguió a Sasuke.

Afuera de la torre Sasuke y hinata caminaban en silencio cada uno metido en su mundo por parte del azabache no quería tener que utilizar la estúpida banda de la aldea, le repugnaba la idea de trabajar para la aldea que mato a su clan y tener que defender a sus habitantes y el honor de la villa como buen ninja… no sabía cómo todavía se acordaba de la estúpida ideología de la academia.

Por su parte la ojiperla no sabía si debía felicitar al azabache, aparte tenía una gran curiosidad por ver la banda nueva, le tenía un gran cariño a la suya pero ya estaba desgastada y vieja.

"_Sasuke aun planea la venganza"_

"_¿Por qué lo dices nii-chan? El ha estado muy tranquilo y no ha dado señales de venganza"_

"_Hinata-chan solo piénsalo si él quisiera volver a ser ninja el ya…"_

"_Ya se la hubiera puesto, ¿no? ¿Es eso a lo que te refieres? Para cualquier ninja debería ser un honor proteger a su aldea y por consiguiente usar el distintivo de esta, pero Sasuke-kun no lo hace por el simple hecho de que no quiere protegerla ni si quiera la aprecia ¿verdad?"_

"_Exacto"_

Después de el razonamiento con itachi las facciones de hinata se entristecieron de sobremanera, le pareció irónico el hecho de que la mayoría del tiempo sentía que el azabache entendía su soledad, que los dos vivieran por su aldea la única diferencia era que él vivía para destruir la aldea y ella para protegerla. Si era muy irónico así que se armo de valor para lo que haría.

-_Sa-Sasuke-kun ¿me dejas ver tu banda?-_ Sasuke se volteo para poder ver a la ojiperla, estaba unos metros atrás algo sonrojada pero con la vista en alto, se acerco lo suficiente para dársela.

Hinata la tomo y de inmediato cambio su semblante, pudo ver ilusión en sus ojos, se desamarro la suya de su cuello y las puso junta, noto el mismo símbolo en las bandas solo que la suya se le notaban marcas hechas por las misiones y el entrenamiento así como el color de la tela se le veía deteriorado, las volteo y pudo ver como la de el estaba mercada con un **Sasuke, Clan Uchiha** que a diferencia de la suya estaba marcada con un casi imperceptible **Hinata, Clan Hyuga.**

_-¿L-l-le importa-taria que yo usara su banda? Y-y-yo me refi-fiero a que la suya es nu-un-eva y mas incomoda y l-la mia ya esta amoldada_- no debió hacerlo estaba a punto de desmayarse y no podía seguir manteniéndole la mirada al Uchiha. Sasuke estaba sorprendido por la pregunta de hinata ¿acaso ella ya lo conocía tanto? ¿Cómo para notar su disgusto por la banda? Claro para el daba lo mismo las dos representarían lo mismo, pero ver el espectáculo de colores en el rostro de la Hyuga le gustaba.

_-Haz lo que quieras_- Sasuke tomo una banda y siguió su camino, hinata por su parte se quedo paralizada ante el acto del Uchiha el había tomado su banda ella ahora tenía la de él, se la amarro en el cuello y sintió una gran diferencia por afuera era una banda normal pero en el interior pertenecía al Uchiha, encontró muchos sentimientos encontrados pero el que más predominaba era la seguridad.

Sasuke guardo la banda en su playera, a su parecer las dos bandas eran los mismo pero esta le recordaba a la Hyuga mientras que la otra solo le recordaba su creciente rencor hacia la aldea, se sentía mejor con la de hinata pero eso era algo que el en estos momentos no se daba cuenta.

-Hinata adelántate voy a hablar con la vieja- Aviso Sasuke mientras recibía una afirmación como respuesta y desaprecia entre los árboles.

**Clan Hyuga…**

Hinata entro a su casa pero se sorprendió que estuviera vacía, sabía que hanabi estaba en una misión desde hace dos meses pero ¿Qué pasaría con Neji? El único que tenía el poder suficiente como para mandarlo a la zona del bouke era Hiashi pero desde hace mucho no marcaba esa diferencia.

Logro ver una luz prendida en la sala fue hacia ella y se encontró con Hiashi bebiendo algo de sake era raro que su padre bebiera.

_-Hinata sígueme_- fue lo único que menciono Hiashi mientras que caminaban por los pasillos de la mansión, hinata noto como se acercaban a la parte más lejana de la mansión, sabía que su padre estaba molesto lo noto con el solo verlo pero esto ya la estaba asustando.

"_Itachi-nii-chan por favor podrías irte y regresar mañana"._

"_Hinata ¿estás segura?"_

"_Hai, no te preocupes nii-chan"._

Llegaron hasta un cuarto del cual ella solo había escuchado hablar, los que realmente conocían ese cuarto eran todos los integrantes del bouke, ahí es donde se pone el sello maldito, Hiashi abrió la puerta y entro, la ojiperla trago saliva y entro dejando que Hiashi cerrara la puerta.

Era un cuarto amplio sin ventanas, alumbrado por muchas velas se podían observar muchos kanjis hechos con tinta en el piso, observo como su padre se posaba en un gran sillón que estaba en frente, sabía lo que venía entrar en el circulo de kanjis y dejar que su padre le pusiera el sello maldito, mudarse con el bouke y hanabi seria la heredera directa al liderazgo del clan.

Quería llorar pero sus lagrimas no salían, sabía que Hanabi sería la líder tenia madera para eso, era líder de corazón, lo que realmente le dolía era el hecho de que nunca pudo enorgullecer a su padre, ninguna muestra de cariño por parte de él. Esta podrá ser la última vez que se verían como hija a padre, así que tendría la plática que nunca tuvo con él antes de que su poca relación se convirtiera en souke-bouke. Camino hasta llegar al centro de los kanjis y alzo la cabeza hasta enfrentar su vista con la de Hiashi.

_-Sabes que esto es lo mejor para el clan, tarde o temprano pasaría –_ Explico Hiashi al sentir como la mirada de hinata le pedía una respuesta, pero a ´pesar de lo mencionado esa no era la explicación que hinata necesitaba. Hiashi cerró los ojos y aumento el flujo de chakra sabía que este proceso era muy doloroso y mas psicológicamente por eso se hacía en el bouke de pequeños cuando todavía no tienen recuerdos que les puedan resultar dañinos.

_-Pa-padre, mírame_ – Hiashi se sorprendió por la voz de hinata sonaba más segura y sería raro en ella que siempre había sido tímida _-¿He crecido de acuerdo a lo planeado?-_ pregunto mientras se doblaba por el dolor que corría desde las planta de sus pies hasta su espalda baja, cayó al piso pero su espalda y vista seguía erguida hacia Hiashi, su padre se sorprendió los kanjis ya cubrían las piernas de su hija para ese avance ya debería estar retorciéndose y llorando de dolor tal vez hasta debería estar desmayada.

_-No, has demostrado ser una vergüenza para un clan tan importante, siempre gastaste tu tiempo haciendo estupideces, siempre has sido muy débil para liderar- _Finalizo Hiashi esperando ya no tener que seguir con esta plática a su parecer absurda.

-_Por mucho tiempo hice todo lo posible para lograr que estuvieras orgulloso de mí, pero nunca lo logre , lo siento no puedo ser perfecta, papa-_ Una lagrima rodo por su mejilla Hiashi sabía que esa lagrima no pertenecía al dolor de los kanjis sino al de su alma, los kanjis le llegaban hasta los codos ese dolor era suficiente como para que ya estuviera desmayada, pudo notar como el cuerpo de su hija empezaba a temblar, la fina capa de sudor que recorría todo su cuerpo iba aumentado pero su mirada no dejaba de estar dirigida hacia él, ¿Desde cuándo hinata era tan determinada y fuerte? El no lo sabía nunca pensó que ella pudiera ser fuerte de alguna manera.

Podía sentir como descargas eléctricas eran esparcidas desde su espina dorsal hasta sus dedos el dolo era demasiado pero no se rendiría no en esto en donde por fin tenía el valor de expresarse enfrente de su padre, aceptarse a ella misma, el dolor aumento, agacho su cabeza por un momento dudó el dolor incrementaba radicalmente quería dejarlo todo y pedirle a su cuerpo el descanso que este pedía ha gritos, con sus últimas fuerza volvió a levantar la cabeza y pudo sentir el vaivén de su cuello, tomo su banda y recordó las palabras y la esencia de Sasuke, sabía que podía con esto, era fuerte y capaz no por ser Hyuga, sino por ser hinata.

-_Nunca podre ser la perfecta Hyuga, pero soy perfecta para mí misma, todas esas debilidades que tú dices que tengo me gustan, me gusta ayudar a todo el mundo, el ser callada, mis sonrojos y hasta mi tartamudeo, ¡me gustan! Porque todo eso soy yo, no puedes cambiarme papa, siempre seré tu hija y siempre te querré a ti y a todo el clan, pero no puedo engañarme a mí misma, tal vez no sea lo que tu esperas ni te haga sentir orgulloso, pero no soy una vergüenza, porque me soy fiel a mis ideales._

Hiashi salió del cuarto sabia que hinata no podría invertir el sello maldito, así que no tenía ninguna razón para seguir allí, estaba pasmado hinata había demostrado tener una gran fortaleza muy diferente a la de todo el clan, la única persona que tenía esa fortaleza era Hyuga Akari su difunta esposa, no se reconocía a el mismo cuando dejo de ser el padre de hinata para convertirse en su verdugo, prefirió odiarla que enfrentar los recuerdo de Akari que le venían a la mente al ver a hinata, era una de las pocas veces que Hiashi se encontraba perdido , pero nunca encontraría el camino mientras siguiera actuando como siempre. Se encerró en su despacho con llave y saco una botella de sake, muchas veces el pasado es nuestro peor tormento ya sea por lo que hicimos o porque es mejor que el presente vivimos.

**Con Hinata…**

El dolor era demasiado, sin embargo podía ver sus recuerdos, empezó a llorar a todo pulmón, estos recuerdos eran demasiado crueles podía sentir el abrazo de su madre, escuchar su cálida voz animándola a ser mejor ninja, su suave aroma envolviéndola en toda la habitación, todo se torno oscuro vio como se alzaba una fría luna llena y como empezaba a llover a cantaros recordaba muy bien ese momento de su vida, sin embargo era el primero que quería borrar…

_Era una noche muy lluviosa en konoha acompañada de rayos que asustarían a cualquier niño de seis años, por lo cual era normal ver a una hinata escondida bajo su cama abrazando a un gran conejo blanco con todas sus fuerzas para también protegerlo, llevaba así media hora desde que su madre fue a acostarla, le gustaría estar con ella pero su padre antes de partir por una misión le pidió con no molestara mucho a su madre ya que estaba enferma y no era bueno que hiciera algún esfuerzo, ya era suficiente con atender a hanabi de un año._

_Un trueno se escucho tan fuerte como si fuera a romper la ventana hinata salió corriendo de la cama y se fue al pasillo estaba a punto de entrar a la recamara de su madre pero recordó que no debía molestarla se volteo dispuesta a volver a su cama, pero se paralizo al ver un ninja salir de su cuarto con un kunai en una mano y en la otra el conejo de peluche decapitado, tenía una mirada y sonrisa sádica se acercaba lentamente hacia ella , tenía miedo entro al cuarto de su madre, la vio dormida y al lado de su cama estaba una cuna con hanabi dentro de ella durmiendo._

_-Mama, mama despierta ¡por favor!- Grito y movió hinata a Akari, vio como su mama se levantaba adormilada y le preguntaba lo ocurrido._

_-¿Qué pasa Hina-chan? ¿No puedes dormir?- pregunto Akari mientras se sentaba con mucho esfuerzo en su cama, vio como hinata levantaba su brazos tratando de articular algo y apuntaba desesperadamente hacia la puerta, esto la preocupo._

_La puerta se abrió de un solo golpe dejando ver a un ninja renegado de la aldea de la nube lanzo shurikens y kunais a diestra y siniestra, lo único que quería era matar, cumplir su misión y obtener el byakugan. Akari empujo a hinata, brinco y esquivo todos los kunais y shurikens hasta llegar a la cuna de hanabi._

_-Hinata a la ventana- ordeno Akari mientras cargaba a hanabi, la burbuja se estaba debilitando su chakra se acababa, lograron saltar del segundo piso sin problemas- Hinata-chan, toma a tu hermana y corre hasta llegar con el hokage, pídele que mande ayuda, no regreses aquí hasta que te lo ordene un ninja._

_-hai, mama- fue lo último que dijo hinata antes de tomar a hanabi en brazos y correr hacia el bosque._

_Akari y el ninja de la nube empezaron a luchar sabía que no aguantaría mucho su enfermedad era grave y no le permitiría luchar bien y menos bajo la lluvia, dio su último golpe contra el ninja, vio como este se derrumbo en el piso, lo último que sintió fue el golpe de su cuerpo caer en el suelo, solo rogo porque sus dos hijas estuvieran a salvo._

_El ninja se levanto del piso y pudo ver el cuerpo que parecía inerte de la Hyuga, la pateo y fue tras las hijas no le serviría un byakugan tan débil. Salto de rama en rama hasta poder ver a una pequeña peli azul corriendo con todo lo que tenía con un bultito en brazos. Salto hasta quedar enfrente de ella, pudo ver la cara de horror de la niña, era lo que más disfrutaba._

_-Por fa-favor no me haga daño- gimoteo hinata sentía que el diablo estaba enfrente de ella, no sabía qué hacer , debía proteger a hanabi, la dejo en el suelo abajo del tronco de un árbol, vio como el hombre sacaba un kunai, se puso en posición de batalla ._

_-valla para ser un pequeña tienes agallas- se divertiría con la niña hasta hacerla desfallecer del dolor- lanzo el kunai para la derecha hinata por inercia se movió a la izquierda pero ya la esperaba la patada del ninja. Hinata se doblo del dolor la fuerza entre ellos era incomparable, vio como el ninja se acercaba a hanabi._

_-no toque a mi hermana.- hinata se levanto y corrió hacia el ninja brinco hasta llegar a su torso y lo golpeo con el juuken lo más fuerte que pudo, el ninja la tomo del cuello y la azotó sobre el tronco de un árbol, la mantenía arriba del árbol asfixiándola._

_-Sabes que es lo chistoso de ti niña, quieres detener esto pero gracias a ti estoy aquí- los ojos de la pequeña se abrieron de sobremanera ella nunca había visto al ninja. -¿Qué no te acuerdas? Me ofendes- Hinata vio como el ninja se transformaba en una ancianita, la conocía era la ancianita de la mañana la que le regaló las galletas y leche, a la que le dio su dirección y le explico todo el croquis de su casa, solo por el hecho de que había encariñado con la anciana. Podía ver su gran error si ella no lo hubiera hecho, el ninja no la hubiera localizado a ella ni a su familia, esto era su culpa. _

_Sintió su vista nublarse se estaba quedando sin oxigeno, cayó al suelo de sentón, el ninja de la nube cayó al piso y se desangro por una cortada en la yugular, lo único que vio fue a un alto hombre que mantenía agarrado su cabello en una coleta baja, al voltearse esté hinata vio unos ojos tan rojos como la sangre, un rostro joven pero muy serio, eso fue lo último antes de caer desmayada._

_Al día siguiente despertó en su habitación, hanabi estaba normal, platico lo sucedido pero nadie le creía, su madre la única testigo que tenia estaba en estado de coma, para marcar más su destino por ese recuerdo a los dos siguientes días Hyuga Akari fue declarada muerta._

No podía con ese recuerdo, era demasiado, todo fue su culpa sino hubiera sido engañada por ese ninja su mama hubiera vivido más tiempo, su padre será feliz con su esposa y hanabi tendría una verdadera madre, ¡Todo había sido su culpa! Tal vez Neji debió matarla cuando pudo, tal vez los viejos del consejo tenían razón ella no debió de haber nacido.

Salió del cuarto y se dirigió al suyo estaba dispuesta a acabar con algo que nunca debió de empezar… su vida.

Entro en su habitación y fue al closet, sus pasos y movimientos eran torpes por el dolor, no podía ver bien por la lagrimas, tomo un kunai y lo posiciono en su cuello, solo un pequeño movimiento y estaría con su madre se acabaría todo este sufrimiento, sintió un pequeño golpe, lo último que alcanzo a ver fue rojo, rojo sangre… tenia razón ya no sentía dolor.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Hiashi mando a despertar a hinata, tenía que hacer la anunciación de que ella se uniría al bouke, ya habían pasado 15 minutos y no regresaba la chica del bouke, subió al pasillo y se dirigió al cuarto de su primogénita, encontró a la sirvienta sentada en el piso con los ojos llorosos, lo que le dijo la chica era imposible de creer.

_-Hiashi-sama, hinata-sama no está ya la busque en todas las habitaciones de la mansión, hasta en el cuarto de rituales , lo único que encontré fue esto, tiene un poco de su chakra_- la chica le entrego a Hiashi el obi de color azul que tenia hinata puesto ese día, estaba manchado de sangre.

.

.

.

.

.

**Gracias a todos/as por leer el capitulo se los agradezco de corazón, se que querían la noche de chicas y la tendrán el próximo capítulo jejeje, al parecer no hay mucho sasuhina en este cap, pero a mi parecer está implícito, pienso poner una pequeña charla entre Hiashi y Sasuke ¿ustedes que opinan? **

**Díganme si están de acuerdo con el gaaXmatsu, es que hay algunas chicas que prefieren a Gaara solito, en lo personal me gusta con Matsuri pero cada uno tiene sus gustos, así que como quieren a Gaara, ¿soltero? O ¿con pareja?**

**Me alegrarían mas la vida si me dejaran un review aunque sea pequeño por favor jajaja ya en serio es a su gusto, pero me alegrarían mas la vida, solo digo. XD**

**Byebye , cuídense besos.**

**Nipo-Chan XD**


	7. 7 Cambios y PreNoche de Chicas

**Hermanos Mayores.**

**Hooola, miiil gracias a todo/as por sus reviews enserio me hacen muy feliz es genial que se una gente nueva y que los que están desde el principio sigan leyendo. Lamento DEMASIADO la tardanza pero me he mudado . a otro estado entonces he estado ajetreada con todo lo de el cambio de ciudad y escuela además que también es la culpa de Falling In Reverse (FiR) un grupo que me lo acaban de recomendar y me ha fascinado se los recomiendo si les gustan estilo System Of a Down o Linkin Park o alternativo la verdad no se que sean. Solo me encantan.**

**Lo bueno: La historia y la forma de desarrollarse el Sasuhina es mia.**

**Lo malo: Naruto y Naruto Shippuden son de Kishimoto-sensei**

**Lo feo: No creo que me quiera regalar la historia como obsequio de navidad T.T**

Blablabla- Narración.

-_Blablabla_- diálogos.

"_blablablá"-_pensamientos.

"_blablabla_"-pensamientos de Itachi

_Blablabla_ –Flashback.

**Pasen, lean y disfruten XD**

**7.- Noche de chicas, platica de hombres.**

.

.

.

.

.

Era una mañana tranquila para todos los habitantes de Konoha, exceptuando la torre de la hokage que estaba llena de ninjas con reportes de misiones, otros esperando recibirlas, estaban atrasados con las preparaciones de los exámenes chunnin, tenían papeleo con otras aldeas escondidas y reuniones con viejos importantes de otras naciones. Tsunade prefería volver a sus apuestas y borracheras que seguir con todos estos deberes, decidió mandar a todos al diablo para darse un merecido descanso cosa que lograría si un ojiperla no hubiera entrado como alma que lo llevaba el diablo.

_-Tsunade-dono necesito su permiso para hacer con todos los miembros del clan una búsqueda detallada por toda la aldea y sus alrededores-_ Tsunade se pregunto donde había quedado el Hiashi serio, gruñón y respetable que todos conocían y temían ya que este parecía completamente otro entro sin avisar, sus facciones y su mirada delataban un gran estado de preocupación y alteración, tenía su atuendo algo desarreglado por la velocidad a la que llego.

_-Hiashi ¿Cuál es la necesidad de hacer una búsqueda con todo el clan Hyuga?-_ pregunto Tsunade debía ser algo grave ya que Hiashi nunca se alteraba, así que no debía ser cualquier cosa_- ¿Qué paso Hiashi?_

_-Hinata ha desaparecido y no está en ninguna parte del distrito Hyuga, quiero buscarla en toda Konoha si es necesario-_ Tsunade se sorprendió primero porque Hiashi nunca ha mostrado una acción de preocupación o amor por Hinata y segunda por que se le hacía extraño que ni Sasuke ni Hinata le hubieran avisado al patriarca de lo que iban a hacer.

-_Hiashi cálmate tu hija está bien, solo que pasara un mes y dos semanas en otro lado-_ explico la hokage del clan ya que no sabía cómo reaccionaría el Hyuga con la noticia- _para ser mas explicita Sasuke Uchiha puede regresar a su distrito, pero solicito que Hinata fuera con él por el mismo periodo de tiempo que él estuvo como "invitado" en el distrito Hyuga_.

_-¿Usted le permitió hacer esa barbaridad?, hokage-dono usted sabe que el distrito Uchiha está completamente deshabitado, no estoy de acuerdo en que Hinata pase ese tiempo SOLA con el Uchiha- _Refutó Hiashi enojado mientras ataba cabos en su pensar, lo que le decía la hokage explicaba el porqué de que el Uchiha no estuviera en la habitación de Hinata y ella tampoco, ¿y la sangre? posiblemente Sasuke la pudo haber atacado. Tsunade se volteo a ver todo Konoha suspiro y luego siguió debatiendo con Hiashi.

_-Hiashi escucha, Hinata ya esta grande Sasuke igual, así que cualquier cosa que pase es normal a lo que me refiero es que no te preocupes, además Hinata siempre ha sido una chica muy recatada, pero por otro lado Sasuke siempre ha sido muy atractivo es normal que tiente a cualquier mujer…-_ explico la rubia mas para sus adentros, sin notar los efectos de sus palabras en Hiashi_- a lo que me refiero es que Hiashi es normal que te preocupes notando que ya estás en la crisis de los cuarenta, por tu salud trata de no alterarte-_ termino de explicar la sannin mientras se volteaba y finalizaba la conversación con una voz demasiado autoritaria- _No pienso cambiar de decisión Hinata se quedara con Sasuke por este tiempo y es mi última palabra, ten paciencia._

Hiashi noto que por más que debatiera no lograría que Tsunade cambiara de opinión, al contrario solo la enfadaría, por esta vez decidió obedecer asintió y salió con sus dos acompañantes del bouke, aparentando la serenidad que no sentía y guardando la compostura de el Hiashi que todo el mundo conocía sereno, frio, impecable, temible y fuerte regresaría al clan y arreglaría todos los asuntos pendientes como el perfecto patriarca que era.

_-Tsunade-sama, es increíble el aguante de Hiashi cualquier padre hubiera hecho un gran escándalo por lo que acaba de hacer, juntos Hinata y Sasuke ¿usted cree?-_ chismoseo Shizune mientras entraba con una pila de papeles.

_-¡Shizune a trabajar!-_ mando la hokage mientras se sentaba otra vez en su gran sillón y empezaba a leer un documento el cual no le interesaba mientras se hacia la misma pregunta que Shizune.

**Distrito Uchiha…**

Los rayos del sol entraban por una vieja ventana dándole directamente a la cara de Hinata provocando un pequeño disgusto en sus facciones hasta que reacciono, abrió sus ojos con la mayor sorpresa de todas… estaba viva, ¿Qué hacia viva? Trato de recordar pero no pudo solo recordaba que había hablado con su padre, este la había puesto el sello maldito y camino hasta su cuarto he intento suicidarse entonces ¿Por qué seguía con vida? Trato de levantarse pero no pudo, noto como sus muñecas estaban atadas a la cabecera de la cama, arqueo la espalda para poder ver que estaba amarrada con una soga fortificada con chakra, lo dirigió hacia sus muñecas y corto la soga, lentamente se sentó en la cama y le sorprendió lo que vio.

Estaba en un cuarto que no era el suyo este se veía viejo y descuidado, con polvo y pocos muebles así como se veían espacios de retratos que faltaban en la pared y muebles, el cuarto era espacioso pintado de un supuesto azul cielo, pero por lo viejo del lugar se veía triste y sin vida, un azul sucio. Vio la puerta abierta se podía distinguir solo la pared y el piso del pasillo ambos cubiertos con una fina capa de polvo y viejos, pero se puso roja como un tomate en su punto.

Sasuke caminaba en el pasillo con solo una diminuta toalla amarrada en la cadera, mostrando un muy buen esculpido abdomen por el entrenamiento y las misiones con unas pequeñas gotas de agua que provenían del desordenado cabello color azabache, subió la mirada y observo el varonil cuello así como los musculosos pero no en exceso brazos y hombros del Uchiha el problema empezaba al seguir subiendo la mirada y encontrarse con un marcado mentón seguido de una carnosos labios que se surcaban formando una sonrisa burlona, llego a lo peor encontrarse con esos dos profundos ojos negros como la noche que atraparían a cualquiera pero en ese momento parecían examinarla minuciosamente, como buscando algo.

_-¿Qué miras pervertida?-_ pregunto Sasuke sacando a Hinata de su mutismo y poniéndola más roja de lo que ya estaba no sabía que hacia ahí y con él.

_-Y-yo e-e-etto n-n-no_ –estaba perdida no sabía que contestar, mejor cambio el tema- _Sasu-suke-kun ¿sabe que paso?, ¿Dónde estamos?-_ Pregunto Hinata mientras desviaba la mirada y observaba la ventana como lo más interesante del mundo.

_-Estas en el distrito Uchiha_- Dedujo la mirada interrogante de la Hyuga y le contestó_.- La vieja me dio el permiso de que estuvieras como invitada por el mismo tiempo que yo estuve contigo-_ Justo cuando Hinata había logrado calmar su sonrojo este volvió a teñir sus mejillas de color carmín- _Hinata, no pienso deberle nada a nadie así que una vez acabado el tiempo tú sigues con tu vida y yo con la mia-_ Lo ultimo mencionado sonó mas frio que un tempano de hielo, Hinata sabía que no se haría amiga de Sasuke en mes y medio pero si llego a ¿encariñarse?... no mejor dicho apreciar su presencia, pero por lo mencionado el sentimiento no era reciproco.

_-Pero aun no me responde ¿Qué paso?-_ , tenia demasiadas dudas en mente, de supuestamente terminar con su vida lo único que logro fue estar en el distrito Uchiha.

-_Cuando llegue a tu cuarto estabas a punto de suicidarte, notaste mi presencia y corriste hacia mí y me abrazaste me pediste que nunca te dejara, querías ser mía, bueno lo fuiste-_ Hinata frunció el seño no caería en esa misma broma- _Si no me crees solo mírate-_ finalizo su explicación Sasuke mientras señalaba un espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba colgado en la pared.

Hinata se vio en el espejo tanto sus ojos como su boca se abrieron en demasía, sus mejillas ardían de vergüenza tenia el cabello realmente despeinado, sus labios estaban levemente hinchados y rojos, no tenía el obi color azul que iba en conjunto con el kimono cortado ni la banda de Sasuke, por lo cual el kimono estaba abierto dejando ver todo su escote, el centro de su brassiere blanco y consecuentemente algo de su pecho, se tapo con él mismo estaba realmente avergonzada.

_-¿E-es ve-ver-dad? ¿Sa-Sasuke-kun?-_ No podía entender como ella había sido capaz de hacerlo con el Uchiha, le hubiera gustado que Itachi le dijera la verdad pero le había pedido que se fuera y regresara ese día.

_-No tengo porque mentirte Hinata, para ser tu primera vez no estuviste nada mal-_ Sasuke se volteo y siguió su camino no sin antes atormentar a Hinata por última vez-_ Eres buena para "ESO" tu padre debería de sentirse orgulloso-_ Todo el rostro de Hinata se volvió roja a mas no poder, aun así no estaba convencida al cien por ciento de lo comentado por parte del Uchiha, o ¿Podía ser que él no le quería explicar lo que había pasado en realidad?

Trato de peinarse el cabello con las manos, se acomodo el cabello hacia atrás y pudo ver una pequeña marca en su cuello de color violáceo, esto la avergonzó mas de lo que estaba, peino mas su cabello y se hizo una trenza del lado izquierdo que le cubría perfectamente el "chupetón", se bajo de la cama y se acomodó lo mejor que pudo su ropas observo un buro al lado de la cama en ella estaba su banda que de hecho era la de Sasuke, recorrió con su dedo un poco el mueble lo vio y notó todo el polvo en su dedo.

_-El distrito no ha sido habitado en 15 años-_ La sorprendió la grave voz de Sasuke, se volteó y lo vio en la puerta supuso que lo había dicho como respuesta por tanto polvo. Ya estaba vestido con su habitual ropa pero le sorprendió ver que llevaba puesta la banda de ella, era lógico que iba a una misión- _Hay comida en el refrigerador y puedes tomar un kimono del ultimo cajón de la derecha_.- Fue lo último que dijo Sasuke antes de marcharse por donde había llegado.

Hinata se sintió un poco mas relajada al menos ya no tenia la presión de estar con Sasuke, decidió darse una ducha en el baño del cuarto al terminar fue al mueble que le indico Sasuke y busco el ultimo cajón de la derecha lo abrió y pudo ver varios kimonos de todos tipos, colores y modelos vio que todos tenían el símbolo del clan Uchiha en la espalda, decidió tomar uno muy sencillo era de color azul marino con pétalos de flor de loto en color blanco venia junto con un obi color blanco, le quedaba perfectamente pero no sabia de quien eran esos kimonos, ni en cual de todas las casas del distrito estaba lo mejor seria ir a conocer, su estomago le pidió un poco de alimento por lo cual decidió empezar su viaje en busca de la cocina.

Salió del cuarto y siguió el pasillo había mas cuartos a lo largo del pasillo pero todos tenían la puerta cerrada, encontró unas escaleras que llevaban a la primera planta se topó con una gran sala pero vieja y descuidada, continuo caminando hacia la derecha y vio el comedor con mucho polvo, se fijo en las paredes eran de un blanco sucio trato de buscar alguna cosa o foto que le dijera quien vivía en la casa. Al fondo estaba la cocina entró y abrió el refrigerador y no encontró absolutamente nada ¿Sasuke le había mentido? Buscó en la alacena y tampoco había algo de comida, ya rendida se fijo por ultimo en el congelador y vio lo mas hermoso nunca antes visto. El Golden Opulence Sundae, lo tomo junto con una cuchara que extrañamente estaba en la mesa y empezó a degustarlo. Le encantaban los dulces y postres y ese realmente valía lo que costaba. Supuso que el encargado de dicho obsequio seria Sasuke así que agradeció mentalmente su existencia.

Una vez terminado su postre decidió empezar a limpiar la gran casa en la que viviría el tiempo restante, subió a la habitación en la que durmió y busco haber si por casualidad estaba su cinturón con armas, lo encontró debajo de la cama y tomó el dinero que siempre escondía en el. Cuando estuvo lista salió del distrito Uchiha.

**En la misión de Sasuke…**

Sasuke guardo a kusanagui, había completado la misión exitosamente en uno de los mejores tiempos ninja, la diferencia entre las misiones que le ponía la hokage antes de regresarle el distrito y la de ahora era enorme, de misiones rengo D y que eran estrictamente dentro de la aldea ahora se volvieron rango B y a los alrededores de la aldea, prácticamente Tsunade lo estaba usando como arma de Konoha, en solo esa misión había eliminado a 20 ninjas renegados de otras aldeas que habían estado queriendo atacar a Konoha.

Emprendió su camino de regreso a la aldea debía llevar el informe de la misión, se tomo el camino con calma quería pensar la razón de sus acciones de la noche pasada.

_Una vez término de hablar con la vieja acerca del regreso a su distrito junto con Hinata se dirigió a la habitación de la Hyuga para explicarle lo que sucedería pero le sorprendió lo que observo, reconoció a la peli azul de rodillas con un kunai en la mano apuntándose a la yugular._

_-Todo esto es mi culpa, si yo hubiera sido más fuerte podría haber peleado- Sasuke se impacto por esas palabras las conocía bastante bien él las había pronunciado en su niñez- Todo es mi culpa, ella estaría viva, sino fuera por mi. Mi padre tendría a su esposa, hanabi una verdadera madre… todo esto es mi culpa…Mamá…Mamá… lo siento - Solo se escucharon mas sollozos por parte de la Hyuga._

_Culpabilidad…soledad…tristeza… desprecio de otros…esos sentimientos que expresaba la ojiperla el los conocía desde pequeño y hasta ahora el los mantenía dentro de si no podía superarlos la prueba era todo lo que había hecho su venganza que aun continuaba, aun así no entendía por qué la Hyuga se sentía así. Ella siempre tenía todo y era el centro de atención de todos ¿Por qué debería sentirse sola? Lo medito un poco mas y encontró las respuestas a lo que muchos ignoraba._

_Culpabilidad…Por la muerte de su madre._

_Tristeza…Por el no ser lo suficientemente fuerte, el extrañar a su madre._

_Desprecio de su clan… Por no ser la mas fuerte ni la mejor términos que suena muy bien "fuerte" "la mejor" pero detrás de eso pueden lastimar demasiado._

_Soledad… no tener a nadie que te ame, que te cuide o solo te escuche, alguien que sepas que le importas. Ser importante para alguien y que alguien te importe por más que trates de no prestarle atención siempre se siente ese espacio que deja especialmente a los que desde nacimiento están con nosotros a los que llamamos FAMILIA. Pero la verdad no siempre lo son._

_Se acerco hasta ella notó como presionaba el kunai mas en su cuello, su cuerpo actuó solo. La golpeo en su cuello por lo cual antes de que callera desmayada Hinata volteo, el Uchiha activo su sharingan logró ver el chakra de la Hyuga siendo recorrido por unos kanjis que seguían avanzando hasta llegar al centro de su frente formando una pequeña X, con ayuda del sharingan y sin tanta precisión como la de los Hyuga presiono uno de los puntos de chakra de Hinata para que este no circulara y por consecuente el chakra no fuera llevado por los kanjis._

_Hinata empezó a retorcerse en los brazos del Uchiha entro en un pequeño transe contra el dolor de los kanjis pero al que estaba rasguñando y tratando de golpear era al ojinegro a pesar de no llegarle a la fuerza de Sasuke, Hinata empezó a dejarle pequeñas marcas en el cuerpo._

_Sasuke la golpeo en el estomago lo suficientemente fuerte para que esta ves si se desmayara, el golpe provoco que Hinata escupiera un poco de sangre que termino en su obi y un poco en el kimono, una ves desmayada la cargo el obi se le cayó a Hinata por todo el movimiento, ahí lo dejo._

_Salió por el balcón y brinco hacia los arboles hasta llegar al distrito Uchiha noto lo viejo y sucio que estaba todo el lugar, luego se encargaría de eso, se dirigió a la que era su casa y entro hasta llegar a su cuarto y dejo caer a Hinata en su cama , noto como la cruz de su frente ya era más grande la ojiperla empezó a retorcerse al parecer el dolor era demasiado otra vez, bajo a la sala y encontró una soga eso le serviría tomo las manos de la Hyuga y las amarro a la cabecera de la cama y les puso un poco de su chakra para que no se rompieran._

_Busco dentro de sus bolsas un frasco de tinta lo tomo e hizo otros kanjis en la frente, mejillas y cuello de Hinata, coloco en su cuello de lado izquierdo el dedo medio y el índice ejerció presión junto con chakra, los kanjis así como la equis de su frente avanzaron hasta su cuello creando algo parecido a un "chupetón" en el cuello de la chica, una vez todos los kanjis llegaron hasta su cuello Hinata dejo de moverse y las facciones de su cara dejaron de expresar dolor._

_Arreglo su ropa salió del cuarto bajo a la sala y ahí se acomodo tratando de dormir, no dormiría en el cuarto de sus padres ni en el de Itachi._

Por mas que pensaba en sus actos no les encontraba sentido, si la Hyuga quería morir simplemente la hubiera dejado pero no la salvo y ni el mismo quería aceptar la razón que le decía su mente la razón era una simple palabras EMPATIA, tal vez la salvo por que conocía el mismo dolor que ella, la entendía, pero fuera cual fuera su razón para hacerlo el ya había tomado la decisión una vez acabar su tiempo con la Hyuga empezaría su venganza.

Entrego el reporte de misión rápido y regreso al distrito Uchiha sin ningún detenimiento llamado Naruto o Sakura paso enfrente de la florería Yamanaka y lo único que escucho fue a lo lejos un "Sasuke-kun recuérdale a Hinata-chan de la noche de chicas es esta noche" se sintió absurdo el tener que estar pasando recados.

Entro al distrito Uchiha al llegar a su casa noto una gran diferencia, no se molesto en avisar solo entro y observo los cambios la casa estaba limpia no había polvo por ningún lado, en la mesa había un florero con lilas, malvones blancas y unas flores silvestres azules siguió hasta llegar a la cocina pero el recuerdo de su madre choco con su mirada, observo a una mujer de cabello negro azulado arreglado en una trenza que terminaba de lado izquierdo de espaldas con el kimono (sencillo) del clan Uchiha mientras picaba algo de carne y cantaba en voz baja.

_- __Zutto mamoritai to negatta tatoe kizutsu itemo, dare yorimo chikaku de mitsumeteita-_ Hinata termino de picar la carne volteo para ir por la verdura, pero se encontró con el Uchiha que volteo la mirada para dejar de verla, se puso muy nerviosa no sabia que hacer, sintió que le debía una explicación por la libertad que se tomo de limpiar la casa.

_-E-e-etto Sasuke-kun y-yo li-limpie l-la casa-_ Dijo Hinata mientras jugaba con sus dedos_- y-y dentro d-de poco estará l-la comida-_ termino de comentar la Hyuga como último dato al no escuchar ninguna respuesta se sonrojo mas tomo las verduras y regreso a picarlas, no escucho ningún otro ruido lo mas posible es que Sasuke se haya ido.

Cuando termino la comida empezó a buscar los platos con la ayuda de Itachi que ya había regresado se entero que era esa la casa en la cual vivió, por lo cual también la de Sasuke, y el cuarto en el que durmió también era de Sasuke, eso la avergonzaba mas de lo que ya estaba. Sirvió la sopa de miso y puso los platos en la mesa.

_-Sasuke-kun ya está la comida-_ Grito Hinata desde la escalera por si Sasuke estaba arriba, volvió a la cocina y sirvió el agua de sabor que también había preparado lo llevo a la mesa y Sasuke ya estaba en la mesa esperándola para empezar.

Comieron en silencio, normal para Sasuke pero algo incomodo ya que no estaba en su casa, si no en la de el Uchiha y con él nunca se sabía cómo actuar.

_-Sasuke-kun yo tengo que salir esta noche_- Menciono Hinata ya que se acordó de la noche de chicas en la casa de Ino, Sasuke alzo una ceja en modo de pregunta-_ H-hoy es la noche de chicas en la casa de I-Ino-chan_.- Explico la Hyuga con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

_-Hinata haz lo que quieras-_ Terminaron de comer la sopa, Hinata se llevo los platos y fue por el plato fuerte verduras con carne asada y arroz. Regreso con los platos y le sirvió a Sasuke.

La diferencia era bastante, ella comía muy poca sopa y comida pero se degustaría con su postre que se había preparado y sus platos del Uchiha eran mas abundantes pero sin ningún postre. Terminaron de comer Hinata levanto los platos y fue a la cocina cuando Sasuke estaba a punto de irse a la segunda planta cuando la voz de la ojiperla lo detuvo.

-_Sa-Sasuke-kun espera ne-necesito hablar con usted_- se apuro a decir Hinata, realmente esperaba que el Uchiha no se molestara por las libertades que se tomo, pero simplemente no pudo evitarlo cuando lo vio- _E-espero no se enoje p-por la l-libertad que me t-tome_- Hinata fue hacia la mesa y dejo unos cartoncillos ahí, él la siguió y pudo ver que se trataba de unos muestrarios con diferentes tonalidades de colores para pintar las casas y como había unos colores señalados con un plumón, esa debió de haber sido la peli azul noto los colores marcados eran tranquilos y armoniosos todos combinaban nada de colores metálicos y fosforescentes, la volteo a ver mientras tenia esos muestrarios en las manos.

-_Pi-pienso que e-esos colores l-le irían b-bien a la casa_- Respondió la Hyuga a la mirada del pelinegro _– pe-pero es c-como u-usted guste_- Finalizó ella mientras volteaba hacia las paredes casi admirando su estructura molecular.

Sasuke sabia que debía de remodelar la casa si quería que pareciera que estaba en paz con la aldea y todo era normal pero eso simplemente lo sacaba de sus casillas el no sabía de colores ni modelos de muebles ni camas y todo eso él con una buena cama un escritorio ya se daba por bien servido, recordó las palabras que una vez sus padres le dijeron en una platica

"Sasuke un gran clan no solo debe de ser fuerte sino que aun mas importante su distrito es como él debe de ser respetable, formal y siempre presentable no puede dejare caer, es una tarea muy importante como hijo de un patriarca" Finalizo su padre con una cara seria demostrando un gran orgullo por el clan.

"Claro por eso somos nosotras la que nos encargamos del distrito" Finalizó Mikoto mientras recibía una mirada seria de su padre y su mamá solo respondía con una enorme sonrisa. Restauraría el distrito pero solo por sus padres, los honraría y luego seguiría con su venganza.

-_Vámonos_ –Fue lo único que dijo el Uchiha mientras se dirigía a la puerta con los papeles de pintura en mano. La ojiperla se sorprendió por la reacción de Sasuke.

Salieron juntos del distrito, conforme iban alejándose del recinto Uchiha y mas se acercaban al centro había mas gente. Muy pocos se les quedaban viendo al parecer el pueblo ya se habían acostumbrado a verlos juntos, se rumoraba entre los ninjas que la hokage los había puesto como equipo en una misión secreta.

La tarde se pasó rápido, Hinata guiaba al Uchiha hacia los lugares donde se necesitaba comprar algo para el distrito. Era impresionante como la cara de los vendedores pasaba de una gran sonrisa al ver a Hinata a facciones serias por la presencia del Uchiha. Pero estas cambiaban cuando la peliazul llamaba la atención con una sencilla sonrisa a modo de "él viene conmigo no hay problema", el Uchiha tampoco se veía muy interesado en agradarle a los vendedores.

Siguieron el mismo protocolo la ojiperla trataba con los vendedores, escogía unos cuantos diseños que a ella le parecieran adecuados y se los mostraba al Uchiha, este ya decidía y pagaba. El poseedor del sharingan era un cliente difícil, a pesar del buen gusto de Hinata no siempre estaba de acuerdo ya sea con el color o los precios. Pero con la paciencia de la chica y los vendedores al bajar el precio conseguían que Sasuke aceptara.

Cuando acabaron con las compras notaron dos cosas, la primera ya empezaba a oscurecer serian como las 8 pm y la segunda habían comprado muchas cosas. Regresaron a la casa con lo necesario pintura, madera e instrumentos que les sirvieran para reparar la casa. Una vez llegaron, dejaron las cosas en la sala.

_-Sa-Sasuke-kun yo voy a prepara-rarme para ir con Ino-chan_- Susurró Hinata mientras recibía un asentimiento de cabeza por parte del chico. Subió las escaleras y dispuso a prepararse para su noche de chicas estaba muy emocionada era su primera vez en algo así. Termino de bañarse, busco un kimono de noche sencillo, algo que la abrigara.

"_Itachi- nii-chan ¿podrías?"-_ La chica fue interrumpida por otros pensamientos.

"_Irme para que vayas a tu fiesta para que luego termines durmiendo en un lugar que no sabes cómo llegaste ahi y cuando regrese me entere que o hiciste ALGO con mi ototo o te intentaste suicidar"_ – El tono de molestia era demasiado evidente en el comentario .

"_Nii-chan, no fue mi intención, además va a ser solo una reunión algo tranquilo"_ – Explicó la chica en su defensa

"_Mhp, haz lo que quieras Hina" _Termino el mayor Uchiha, era increíble como en algunas cosas eran muy parecidos y en otras diametralmente opuestos los hermanos Uchiha.

Una vez arreglada bajó las escaleras, se encontró con el Uchiha acostado en la sala parecía dormido no sabía si despertarlo o no. Decidió que si, pero se asustó ya que justo cuando iba a tocarle el brazo, los ojos del Uchiha se abrieron al instante provocando un susto en la pequeña Hyuga haciendo que esta soltara un gritito y cayera de sentón en el piso, un intenso color rojo no tardo en llegar a sus mejillas, por el hecho de ser descubierta.

El Uchiha arqueo una ceja y se noto una sonrisa burlona por la acción de la ojiperla, se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la puerta. Hinata se quedo pasmada ¿Él también iba a salir esa noche? Se levantó torpemente y siguió al Uchiha quien ya había llegado hasta la entrada del distrito.

_-Sa-sasu-ke-kun-Se hizo notar la chica una vez que llego junto al pelinegro- y-yo voy a-a est-tar con I-ino-chan, regreso ma-mañana a las si-siete, buenas no-noches-_ Finalizó la Hyuga con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. El Uchiha solo asintió dio media vuelta y se fue hacia otro lado.

La ojiperla caminó hasta llegar a la florería Yamanaka, se podía ver unas luces prendidas al lado de la puerta de la florería no sabía si entrar o no, se quedo metida en sus pensamientos hasta que alguien le toco el hombro por detrás.

**Gracias por leer, lamento tanto la tardansa, pero pienso que me van a quitar la compu por un tiempo asi que mejor subi un pequeño avance, Sí habra noche de chicas solo que me despues, realmente lo siento son libre de matarme si quieren T-T no me gusta fallarles... Por favor un review aunq se que no lo merezco POR FAVOR...**

**Cuidense, Besos Nipo-Chan XD**

**Pd: Arika-Chan miil gracias por prestarme u poesía fue todo un exito (obvio tu la autora) te dije tu historia es genial miil gracias otra vez **


	8. Noche de Chicas!

**Hermanos Mayores**

_**Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama yo solo uso la imaginación para hacer la historia.**_

Blablabla- Narración.

-_Blablabla_- diálogos.

"_blablablá"-_pensamientos.

_Blablabla_ –Flashback.

Capitulo 8: ¡Noche de Chicas!

.

.

.

.

.

Los rayos del sol apenas se asomaban al obscuro cielo de Konoha haciendo que se observaran una espectacular gama de colores que iban desde el azul marino hasta un brillante amarillo anunciando el comienzo de un nuevo día, tranquilo en ese momento ya que la mayoría de los habitantes se encontrarían descansando, pero ese no era el caso de dos jóvenes que paseaban por los campos del distrito Uchiha.

_-Sasuke-kun aquí esta toda la información que nos pediste_- dijo una chica pelirroja con unas grandes gafas mientras le entregaba un sobre al moreno- _Es un mapa detallado de la aldea así como las supuestas rutas de evacuación, la localización de todos los clanes y están marcados los mejores lugares estratégicos para una emboscada y para contraatacar, así como una lista con los ninjas destacables de esta aldea la duración de sus misiones, el rango de las mismas ,así como sus mejores técnicas y todas las habilidades especificas de cada clan; Suigetsu regresara en una semana me comunicó que todo va de acuerdo al plan y los ninjas renegados están de tu parte, Jugo ha comenzado con el almacenaje de armas en el lugar que nos indicaste_.- Explicó Karin orgullosamente quería que el Uchiha se diera cuenta de su valor y compromiso.

_-¿Segura?, Karin no quiero un maldito error todo el plan debe ser perfecto para la definitiva destrucción de Konoha-_ Amenazó Sasuke mientras volteaba a verla, el odio era palpable en el aura del Uchiha haciendo que su compañera se pusiera nerviosa.

-_H-Hai Sasuke-kun_- Tartamudeó la chica a pesar del amor que sentía por el pelinegro muchas veces este la amedrentaba, tomó un suspiro mientras seguían con su caminata y se preparó para decir la única falla de toda la investigación_- Los u-únicos datos con los que no contamos son los pertenecientes al clan Hyuga, son muy cerrados y es imposible obtener información importante a menos que seas parte del clan- _Respondió la pelirroja.

-_Bien, de esa información me encargare yo_- Aclaró el Uchiha, sin pensarlo recordó a Hinata y sus labios formaron una sonrisa al pensar en lo mucho que se divertiría con los métodos que tenia planeados para conseguir la información de la inocente ojiperla, pero solo duró unos segundos ya que su rostro volvió a tener esa máscara de hierro ante la chica de anteojos.

-_Entonces una vez conseguida la información, ¿Empezaremos con el ataque?-_ Preguntó la chica mientras se acercaba demasiado para el gusto del Uchiha.

-_No, quiero más tiempo, ustedes deben de seguir socializando con la gente de la aldea, establezcan "lazos" y actúen como si empezaran a querer a la aldea preocúpense por ella y protéjanla ; cuando tengamos la confianza de Konoha empezara el ataque_- Ordenó el moreno escupiendo las palabras con una mezcla de odio y sarcasmo

-_Pero, hay mucha gente que no está de acuerdo con tu presencia y tardaran mucho en regresarte la confianza perdida, podrían ser años el plan se atrasaría demasiado_- Refutó la chica de anteojos ante la perspectiva del joven.

- _Es ahí donde entra los idiotas de mis compañeros de academia, si ellos confían en mí la aldea lo hará pero para hacerlo más rápido necesito la presencia y confianza de la Hyuga, por su amabilidad todo el mundo confía ciegamente en ella, con ella y el usuratonkachi de mi parte toda Konoha confiara_- Explicó el poseedor del sharingan.

-_Comprendo, pero Sasuke-kun ¿No crees que si salieras con alguna chica y tuvieras una familia ellos confiarían más en ti? Digo, parecería que en serio llegas para quedarte-_ Inquirió Karin mientras se abrazaba al brazo de Sasuke y recargaba su cabeza en el hombro del chico, pero no duró mucho ya que el Uchiha hizo un movimiento brusco haciendo que la chica perdiera el equilibrio y callera al piso.

-_Karin deja de decir estupideces y lárgate de aquí_- Ordenó el Uchiha mientras observaba a la chica con desprecio, no le importó ayudarla simplemente se giró y siguió su camino hasta llegar a la que era su casa.

Entró a la casa, se dirigió a la sala y se recostó en el sofá estar ahí le traía demasiados recuerdos buenos y malos, en ese momento la casa era un caos había unas cuantas cubetas de pintura vacías otras nuevas y solo dos paredes estaban pintadas mientras que las demás seguían con ese aspecto viejo y demacrado, el suelo estaba lleno de periódico y unas cuantas brochas tiradas entre los papeles junto con una escalera que seguía en pie.

Eso de reparar la casa era un fastidio pero al menos ya tenía todo lo necesario para cada habitación de la casa, bueno casi toda, faltaba la habitación de sus padres todavía debería de seguir con las manchas de sangre ya que después de que se llevaran los cadáveres nadie volvió a entrar en la habitación, y para ser sincero una parte de él seguía sin poder entrar.

**Un poco después en alguna parte de Konoha…**

"_Hi-na-ta ¡Despierta!" _Gritó por quinta vez Itachi, logrando al fin que la chica hiciera un mohín de molestia, pero al menos respondía.

"_¿Do-donde estoy nii-chan? ¿Ya acabó la noche de chicas?"_ Preguntó Hinata mentalmente, mientras se levantaba de el piso, notando que estaba entre escombros y pedazos de lo que antes fueron paredes y muebles, encontrando que estaba a la vista de toda la gente que pasara por la calle, gracias a dios a pesar de la claridad del día no había nadie cerca.

"_A mí también me gustaría saberlo, iba a ser una reunión tranquila, ¿no Hina-chan?"_ Comentó con sarcasmo el Uchiha a modo de regaño, cuando logró agilizar su vista a la normalidad pudo identificar que se encontraba en el edificio de la hokage el cual estaba medio destruido. Sentía que el sol se había multiplicado por diez y toda esa luz estaba sobre ella provocándole un gran dolor de cabeza.

"_Mi cabeza…duele y estamos en la torre de la hokage pero no sé que hago aquí, ¿Habrá alguien herido?"_ Se preocupó Hinata mientras iba recorriendo lo que quedaba de la torre encontrando a unos cuantos ninjas golpeados, pero sin peligro de muerte; luego vio a sus amigas dormidas plácidamente sobre cualquier cosa; Tenten se hallaba encima de un escritorio, Temari tenía la parte superior de su cuerpo sobre un sofá y sus piernas estaban en el piso, Sakura e Ino se encontraban acostadas en el piso abrazadas. _"Nii-chan, ¿Crees que debería despertarlas?"_

"_Déjalas descansar si las despiertas te van a odiar, lo mejor será que regresemos al distrito no es bueno dejar solo a Sasuke"-_ Respondió Itachi a lo que Hinata simplemente asintió y emprendió camino por el bosque para llegar al distrito, no quería atravesar la aldea y encontrarse con que alguien la viera en ese estado.

"_Nii-chan tu siempre preocupados por Sasuke-kun, ¿verdad?" _Mencionó la Hyuga en tono maternal a la esencia del Uchiha que habitaba temporalmente en su mente, la primera vez que lo vio se asustó pero nunca imagino que llegarían a ser tan cercanos.

"_De la misma manera que tú te preocupas por Hanabi, ¿no?"_ Contestó el mayor, esa era una de las razones por las cual confiaba en ella; Ella lo entendía como hermano mayor y tenían el mismo amor por la aldea en la que crecieron a pesar de llevar su cruz por el lecho en el que nacieron. Muchas veces se preguntaba si la ojiperla hubiera estado en la misma situación que él ¿Habría hecho lo mismo que él? La fortaleza y perseverancia que Hinata tenía era muy diferente a la de cualquier ninja pero no se imaginaba a la inocente chica siendo la asesina de su propio clan, ni haciéndole daño a una mosca.

La chica asintió al Uchiha mientras brincaba de rama en rama, sintió una punzada en su cuello debajo del chupetón, eso la desconcentró haciendo que no se apoyara bien en la rama y resbalara cayendo de espalda al piso, cerró sus perlados ojos preparándose para sentir el golpe cuando su cuerpo llegara al suelo, pero este nunca lo sintió; En cambio pudo sentir como un brazo le rodeaba la cintura y el otro era usado para sostener su espalda y con la mano detrás de su cuello. Una vez sintió ambos pies sobre el piso decidió abrir sus ojos para enfrentarse a otro par muy opuestos a los suyos.

-_Gra-gracias Sasuke-kun_ – mencionó la chica en un susurro con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas y los ojos en el suelo hasta que los alzó y el color de sus mejillas pasó de rosa a carmesí; Sasuke estaba mas cerca de ella continuaba tomándola de la cintura, observando las facciones de la chica: sus mejillas sonrojadas, esas dos perlas en las cuales se notaba gran nerviosismo y le gustaba ser el causante de ello y por ultimo esos labios rosas que estaban un poco entreabiertos y a su parecer inocentemente mordibles. Se acercó lo suficiente para sentir la respiración y las exhalaciones de la joven. Los nervios de la Hyuga iban en aumento intentó retroceder pero lo único que había detrás de ella era el árbol de donde probablemente había caído, pero como siempre nunca sabía que esperar del moreno.

-_Hinata…_-la voz grave del Uchiha casi acariciaba sus labios- _eres una alcohólica, quien diría que la descendiente del poderoso clan Hyuga le gusta la bebida_- Molestó el moreno a la ojiperla haciendo perder toda la esencia del antiguo momento y finalizando con una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo. Se separó de ella y volteó a seguir su camino como si nunca la hubiera visto.

-_Eso no es ci-cierto, no me gusta la bebida_- Respondió la joven siguiendo el paso del Uchiha hasta llegar a donde se encontraban las cosas de el poseedor de el Sharingan, había estado entrenando como siempre.

-_Tus acciones te delatan Hyuga, eres una alcohólica_- Acusó Sasuke mirándola de reojo mientras guardaba todas sus armas y enfundaba a kusanagi que estaba enterrada en el piso, la chica intentó refutar pero el ojinegro se le adelantó- _Hinata acéptalo eres una alcohólica_- Finalizó el Uchiha con una sonrisa triunfante al ver que la chica se quedaba callada con formando un pequeño puchero.

El camino hacia el distrito fue silencioso como la mayoría de las veces solía serlo, aunque estas veces fueran un poco más lento ya que Hinata entre la resaca y el dolor en su cuello se mareaba con facilidad y necesitaba orientarse. El Uchiha la esperaba unos cuantos metros adelante cada vez que los mareos ocurrían y lo único que hacía era negar con una sonrisa burlona y seguir con el camino hacia la casa.

Al entrar en la mansión Uchiha, la chica se dio cuenta del desastre que había, periódico tirado en el piso brochas en los botes de pintura y una que otra acompañando al periódico, dos paredes pintadas y las demás seguían igual, había platos amontonados en la barra de la cocina y se notaba que los platos no daban para más.

_-¿Sasuke-kun ya desayunaste?-_ Preguntó la chica mientras entraba a la cocina, la respuesta llegó por si sola al abrir el refrigerador y la alacena había unas cuantas verduras e ingredientes pero nada que pudiera usarse para hacer algo comestible. A pesar de haber comprado algunas cosas el día anterior ya no quedaba nada. Salió de la cocina y se recargó en una pared sin pintar, su cabeza la estaba matando.

_-Hinata deberías descansar no te encuentras bien_- el comentario del ojinegro la sorprendió ¿es que acaso el se preocupaba por ella? ¿O Sasuke se estaría volviendo más humano?- _Supongo que el estilo de vida de una alcohólica no ha de ser tan bueno para la salud._

Hinata asintió sin darle mucha importancia debería de acostumbrase a las burlas del Uchiha, pero le agradaba mas que se comportara de esa manera a que se apartara y se dedicara a odiar a todo el mundo, se pregunto ¿Qué clase de persona hubiera sido Sasuke si no hubiera pasado la desgracia de su clan? ¿Seguiría siendo serio? ¿O seria como Kiba o Naruto? Dejó al Uchiha en la sala y se dirigió al baño que usaba ella; Moduló el agua a su gusto y trato de poner su mente en blanco para relajar el dolor de cabeza y el aturdimiento de la resaca, el dolor de su cuello extrañamente fue despareciendo a medida que la chica se relajaba en el baño, así que no le dio importancia.

"_Nii-chan, ¿Crees poder ayudarme a recordar que pasó anoche?"_ Pidió a Itachi mentalmente mientras se masajeaba sus sienes y dejaba que el fluir del agua por su cuerpo la destensara.

"_Supongo que si buscó en tu memoria hallaré lo que me pides, de todas maneras el genjutsu que me permite estar aquí es para controlar la mente del enemigo y todos sus recuerdos"_ Explicó el mayor.

"_Entonces nii-chan ¿tu o los ninjas que sean capaces de usar ese genjutsu pueden modificar mis recuerdos o los de la persona en la que se encuentren?"_ Preguntó Hinata mientras disfrutaba del masaje del agua sobre sus hombros.

"_Si, es una técnica que su fin es el daño psicológico del oponente, no la estancia del espíritu en otro cuerpo y Sasuke también es capaz de usar esta técnica, así que entre más rápido sepas controlar el sharingan mas poder tendrás sobre él"_ Finalizó el Uchiha ya que las imágenes de la noche pasada llegaron a Hinata de manera espontanea gracias a Itachi.

_La ojiperla caminó hasta llegar a la casa de la Yamanaka, se podía ver unas luces encendidas al lado de la puerta de la florería no sabía si entrar o no, se quedó metida en sus pensamientos hasta que alguien le tocó el hombro por detrás…_

_Giró y notó a una chica rubia de ojos verdes obscuros, mayor que ella, portaba una banda correspondiente a la aldea de la arena y un peinado extraño, vestía unos shorts hasta la rodilla y una playera pegada, su pijama. La recordó, era Sabaku no Temari la hermana de Gaara el actual kazekage de Suna. También conocida por ser la ninja más cruel de la arena, por lo mismo le sorprendió que esta le sonriera._

_-¿También vienes a la noche de chicas?- Preguntó alegremente la rubia a una Hinata que se había quedado perpleja por un momento, así que solo pudo asentir. La ojiverde tocó la puerta, de inmediato les abrió una rubia de ojos azules que llevaba puesta un pijama del mismo color de sus ojos y una botella de sake en la mano._

_-Chicas que bueno que llegaron las demás ya están adentro adelantamos un poco la fiesta, ¡entren!- saludó la Yamanaka, haciéndose a un lado para que las invitadas pasaran. Estas pasaron, siguiendo a la anfitriona que las llevo al segundo piso y luego a su habitación. En todo el trayecto Hinata sintió los ojos de ambas rubias sobre su espalda pero no se explicaban él porque. Le preocupó el ver una botella de sake en su amiga, esperaba que la fiesta fuera tranquila, al menos eso le había dicho a Itachi. Entraron en el cuarto, las otras chicas dejaron de hablar para empezar a saludarlas._

_-Y bien Temari, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en llegar?- Preguntó con ojos picaros Ino, haciendo que la chica de la arena tuviera un pequeño rubor marcado en sus mejillas algo realmente extraño en la kunoichi._

_-¿Sera por que antes visitó al estratega más inteligente y aburrido de Konoha? ¿Te tardaste porque Shikamaru era lento para "acabar"? – Inquirió Tenten con una sonrisa cómplice que delataba la relación entre el ninja y la rubia, la ojiverde se ruborizó a más no poder sabia que la molestarían tarde o temprano con eso así que decidió contra atacar._

_-Me tarde porque me perdí gracias por preocuparte querida, ¿pero dime los "entrenamientos" con el Hyuga de tu equipo siguen siendo tan cansados y vigorosos?- Tenten prácticamente era un tomate rojo, el doble sentido usado por Temari y el tono de falsa hipocresía hicieron que todas las demás chicas soltaran una carcajada o en el caso de Hinata sus mejillas acompañaran a las de su amiga de chongos._

_-¿Neji-nii-san está saliendo contigo Tenten? – Preguntó Hinata con ignorancia en el tema ya que su primo nunca se lo comentó, causando que el ambiente se tornara serio y las mejillas de su amiga terminaran con un pequeño rosa pálido, mientras que sus ojos perdían el brillo de la risa anterior._

_- No exactamente Hina-chan, es un poco… complicado- Definió Tenten al darse cuenta que en si su relación con el Hyuga era complicada y dolorosa, le daba vergüenza contarle su historia a la prima de Neji, pero la misma persona también era una de sus mejores amigas – Veras…mmm bueno desde hace tiempo tu primo y yo hemos- La castaña tomo un gran respiro para aclararle a su amiga el tipo de relación que llevaba con el ojiperla pero fue interrumpida por la familiar del mismo._

_-No te preocupes, mi primo puede llegar a ser muy frio pero eso no significa que no tenga sentimientos estoy segura que él jamás jugaría contigo Tenten, y si no sabía del tema es porque mi primo es muy cerrado a lo que refiere su vida privada. – Comentó la Hyuga, no estaba segura de los sentimientos de Neji pero conocía a su primo y él era muy serio como para jugar con una compañera y más con una de su mismo equipo de trabajo._

_-Tú no te preocupes Tenten, quien lo está diciendo es Hinata-chan- Comentó Ino con un notorio estado de ebriedad y mirándola junto con Temari de manera acusadora- la experta en hombres serios y amargados padre serio, primo serio y…- Hinata se sonrojaba más al con las palabras de Ino pero lo ultimo la dejó petrificada- novio serio, amargado y sexy – Sus mejillas seguían de un color carmesí pero sus ojos no captaban el mensaje, ella no tenía novio._

_- O tal vez ¿será amante, Hina-chan?- Preguntó Temari mientras la tomaba por los hombros desde atrás y por inercia moviendo su trenza, haciendo que todas se dieran cuenta del chupetón de la peliazul en su níveo cuello- Creo que a Sasuke-kun le gusta ser travieso- Finalizó Temari en son de burla._

_-Hinata nunca creí que tu tipo de chico fuera como Sasuke-kun, pero ten cuidado muchas te lo van a querer quitar, pero por lo visto su relación va muy bien- dijo Sakura mientras observaba el cuello de la Hyuga, sus facciones tomaron un aspecto malvado- Ino creo que es hora de empezar a jugar- finalizó sonrientemente la pelirosa mientras servía sake en el vaso correspondiente a Hinata._

_-Ch-Chi-Chicas se equivocan, en-entre Sa-sas-Sasuske-kun y yo no hay nada- comentó la Hyuga con la pequeña esperanza de que sus amigas le creyeran, pero al ver las miradas cómplices entre Sakura e Ino, supo que no se detendrían hasta obtener algo de información. _

_- El juego es muy fácil Hina-chan- Empezó con una sonrisa maliciosa la Sabaku no- Te haremos preguntas de cualquier tipo y simplemente tienes que contestar con la más cruda verdad, como somos generosas te daremos la opción de no contestar las que no quieras pero a cambio tienes que tomarte eso- Dijo la rubia señalando el vaso de Hinata lleno de sake. Ni siquiera la dejaron responder cuando la ojiazul ya estaba enfrente de ella._

_-Bien Hyuga Hinata- comentó con falsa seriedad Ino- ¿Cómo es que terminaste viviendo con Sasuke-kun? ¿Y desde cuando le llamas "Sasuke-kun"? – Preguntó la kunoichi, las mejillas de la ojiperla se tiñeron de un rosa pálido agradeció mentalmente que esas preguntas fueran fáciles de contestar. Notó como las demás chicas se acercaban esperando su respuesta, dio un pequeño suspiro como signo de rendición lo único que podía hacer era jugar._

_-Estoy viviendo con Sasuke-kun por un cambio de favores, desde que llegó, hokage-sama me pidió que se quedara en el clan Hyuga a mi cargo- Respondió Hinata sin tartamudear ni demostrar nerviosismo se auto felicitó el entrenamiento de actitud con el Uchiha daba frutos, tenía que estar tranquila sabia que entre más avanzaran las preguntas peores serian. _

_-Pero es extraño si fue una orden, ¿Para qué devolverte "el favor"? – Inquirió Tenten – Yo creo que lo que quieres es tenerte cerca y solo para él. – Finalizó la castaña con ojos picaros._

_- Es muy mal visto que entre clanes que se deban favores, los clanes deben de ser fuertes y estar unidos entre los miembros del mismo; no para ayudar a otros, eso y el hecho de quien reciba la ayuda sin pagarla de la misma manera la mayoría de las veces es visto como débil o inútil- Respondió Hinata como si estuviera contando una historia, a pesar que todas excepto Sakura tenían una cara de perplejidad e ignorancia._

_-Comprendo…- Al ver que el estado de todas las demás era el mismo decidió continuar- Entonces todo fue por el orgullo Uchiha por así decirlo, Sasuke-kun no podía dejar que su clan se viera débil aunque fueran reglas arcaicas las que pedían que lo hiciera- Todas asintieron, Hinata como aprobación de lo antes dicho y las demás al por fin entender los actos del joven._

_-¡Ahhh esto de los clanes es todo un rollo! Es todo muy estricto reglas por todos lados, no me interesa saber nada de ellos lo que yo quiero saber es como pasó eso- Exigió Temari mientras señalaba el cuello de Hinata con la botella de sake en la mano y alterada por el efecto del alcohol- Hina-chan no tengo mucha paciencia. -Advirtió la kunoichi con un falso tono de amabilidad. Hinata empezó a jugar con sus dedos, a ella también le gustaría saber la respuesta, pero si les decía la verdad que no tenía idea de cómo apareció la marca en su cuello no le creerían _

_-Paso- susurró la Hyuga mientras todas la miraban de manera picara._

_-Bien, entonces a tu salud Hina-chan- dijo la ojiverde mientras tomaba el vaso de Hinata y lo ponía en las manos de la chica, con un pequeño temblor en las manos llevó el vaso a la boca y tomó un poco de la bebida, al pasar por su boca y garganta sintió como el liquido le quemaba y dejaba un calor en su pecho, devolvió el vaso a su lugar._

–_No, Hina todo- Ordenó la Sabaku No, recibiendo una mirada de suplica por parte de la morena la cual decidió ignorar y acercar con su mano el sake a Hinata; la chica lo agarró con su manos otra vez y volvió a tomar el amargo liquido hasta que el vaso quedara empinado, las facciones de su rostro mostraban el desagrado hacia la bebida y sus mejillas estaban rojas por el calor en su cuerpo. Así siguieron 3 preguntas más que hacían la misma referencia a la marca en cuello pero de diferente manera, como no podía contestarlas tuvo que repetir el castigo y su cuerpo empezó a sentirse un poco más liviano._

_-Bien voy yo- aclaró la kunoichi de chongos con el mismo entusiasmo de un niño chiquito al saber una respuesta difícil para la clase- ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de Sasuke-kun como pareja? Y no puedes decir nada- Finalizó con una desbordante alegría la kunoichi mientras acomodaba las cosas de la mesa, estaba hiperactiva._

_-Yo… No entiendo la pregunta- Contestó la Hyuga mientras pensaba si había algo del Uchiha que le gustara._

_-Te daré un ejemplo, yo no puedo resistirme a los ojos de mi Sai, y más cuando me mira de esa forma que no se cómo es pero me gusta- Explicó Ino, pero la duda de la chica no desaparecía.- Es algo que solo hace conmigo por así decirlo esa mirada de Sai es solo mía.- La Hyuga abrió los ojos ya había captado el concepto pero no había nada que Sasuke hiciera especial por ella, por el simple hecho de que no tenían ese tipo de relación con el Uchiha._

_-Chi-chicas ya les dije que entre Sa-sasuke-kun y yo no existe ese tipo de relación – Aclaró la Hyuga implorando al cielo que esta vez sí le hiciera caso._

_-Lo siento Hinata pero mientras tengas ese chupetón no te podemos creer- Refutó Sakura - ¿Si no tienen ese tipo de relación entonces solo… tienen relaciones por placer?- Preguntó Sakura con demasiada curiosidad haciendo que llovieran preguntas hacia Hinata._

_La Hyuga se sonrojo a la velocidad de la luz, el simple hecho de que mencionara su compañera al Uchiha y a ella haciendo esas cosas la ponía demasiado mal para ella "ese" acto siempre debía hacerse por amor no por placer, jamás se le había ocurrido pensar en ese tipo de actos. Su subconsciente le hizo una mala jugada y recordó todas las bromas que Sasuke le había hecho a cerca de que habían intimado, junto con las veces que ella había sido consiente de mirar al Uchiha mas de la cuenta, sin playera o cuando regresaba de entrenar con una fina capa de sudor recorriendo su cuerpo o las ocasionales veces que lo veía en pijama (un short y si hacia frio una playera). Se sintió un poco mareada pero ya no reconocía si era por no poder controlar sus recuerdos o las constantes preguntas de sus amigas._

"_¿Hina-chan es bueno en la cama?" "¿Está de buen tamaño?" "¿Su cuerpo es tan genial como todas lo imaginamos?" "¿Le gusta hacer algo en especial en la cama?" "¿Es muy posesivo como parece?" "¿Qué es lo que más te gusta que te haga?" "Hina-chan deja de sonrojarte tanto y responde"_

_-Yo…chicas- Ya no sabía que pensar con tantas preguntas lo único que hacia su cerebro era recordar al Uchiha, su mirada tan negra y profunda como la noche, en el calor que invadía su cuerpo cada vez que él se le acercaba de sobremanera, como se estremecía todo su ser cuando Sasuke la abrazaba por desde atrás o mordía el lóbulo de su oreja simplemente para hacerla sonrojar y divertirse con sus reacciones, las pocas veces que inexplicablemente despertaba en los brazos del Uchiha y por alguna extraña razón no quería levantarse- lo que más me gusta es… su respiración- susurró la Hyuga con el sonrojo a flor de piel._

_-¡Eh! Hyuga Hinata tienes a uno de los hombres más sexy de todo Konoha como pareja sexual – gritó a todo pulmón la chica Yamanaka- y… ¿Lo que más te gusta es su respiración?- Preguntó como si la respuesta de Hinata fuera la más tonta de todas._

_-Es que Ino-chan cuando siento su respiración tan cerca de la mía es como si dejara de ser Hyuga y solo pudiera ser Hinata, me siento segura y más feliz con quien soy es como si no le tuviera que demostrar nada a nadie, es mucho mejor que sentir el vacio de ser una vergüenza para mi familia, siento que puedo dejar todos esos problemas atrás y disfrutar de mi vida- Dijo Hinata con un leve color rosa acompañando sus mejillas y en un tono de voz más alto que el normal gracias a su estado de ebriedad._

_- Bueno me alegro de que estés así de feliz Hinata- comentó Temari con una falsa seriedad- pero hay problemas más grandes como…¡el que ya no hay sake!- gritó enérgicamente la kunoichi, Tenten y Sakura empezaron a quejarse por la mal planeación de la bebida y Hinata agradeció mentalmente que esta se haya acabado._

_-Lo bueno es que la tienda de alcohol es 24 horas, ahí es donde hokage-sama compra sus bebidas- anunció Sakura con alegría mientras se ponía de pie._

_-Bien, entonces hay que ir todas ¡yeiii!- exclamó rebosante de felicidad la kunoichi de chongos- con ese último comentario todas se levantaron y salieron de la casa Yamanaka para dirigirse a la tienda de licores. Pero se sorprendieron por lo que encontraron._

_-¡Takano! Otra botella de sake- Exigió la hokage mientras dejaba caer su puño en la barra de la tienda, dejando una muy marcada grieta en el mueble._

_-Hokage-sama que sorpresa- Saludó Sakura de manera común mientras la Sanín volteaba a verlas y recibía una leve reverencia por parte de las kunoichi- ¿Cómo ha estado?- Preguntó la pelirosa como si no hubiera visto a su mentora en años._

_-He estado de la patada, papeles en todos lados y justo cuando tengo una mañana libre, Hinata Hyuga- Gritó señalando a la mencionada- llega tu padre a armar un escándalo, como si no supiera las formalidades de los clanes- escupió con agresividad la rubia- Por eso hice que pagara y me negué a que Sasuke tuviera que regresarte con el clan jajaja- Comentó con una malévola voz explicando su gran venganza la hokage- ¿Ustedes que hacen aquí? –Preguntó Tsunade con un notorio cambio de voz ya que de la venganza y maldad pasó a amabilidad y sonrisas._

_-Queremos más sake estábamos haciendo una pequeña reunión en la casa de Ino y se nos acabó la bebida- Respondió Temari, mientras miraba que Ino y Sakura le negaban de sobremanera con la cabeza tratando que no acabara con la oración pero ya era muy tarde._

_-¿Así que están de fiesta y no pueden invitar a su hokage?- Gritó Tsunade mientras agarraba un banco del local y lo azotaba contra la pared, agrietando la misma y con semejante fuerza destruyendo el banco- Las jóvenes de ahora son unas malcriadas irrespetuosas._

_-Querida Tsunade-sama no se preocupe si no la invitamos fue porque pensamos que lo primero que haría sería descansar jamás pensamos que tuviera tanta energía pero, ¿por qué no se nos une? La noche es joven- Invitó Tenten con una gran sonrisa y viendo a la hokage con una cara de admiración a pesar de que esta estuviera lanzando todo lo que tuviera en mano my cerca de ella._

_-En ese caso claro que me gustaría acompañarlas, solo porque insisten tanto- Aceptó la rubia cambiando de humor demasiado rápido- Maldita sea Takano apúrate y dame un dotación especial de sake estilo Tsunade- exigió al joven que atendía el lugar que salía de la bodega con diferentes tipos de botella y las mezclaba en una nueva botella, hizo el mismo procedimiento diez veces y les entregó las botellas. Todas se marcharon con el sake gratis ya que la Sanín exigió que por ser hokage no podían cobrarle._

_-Y bien chicas, ¿De qué hablaban antes de que yo llegara?-Preguntó la rubia volviéndose a sentir joven otra vez._

_- No-n-novios- Respondió rápidamente la Hyuga, no quería que volvieran a retomar el tema Sasuke y ahora enfrente de la hokage._

_-Aprovéchenlos, disfruten cada momento que tengan con ellos es lo único que puedo aconsejarles no gasten el tiempo en tonterías mas si ambos son ninjas, ya que nada les asegura que vayan a regresar de las misiones y perder a la persona amada es de las cosas más dolorosas que les puede pasar, extrañarlo cada día, así como yo extraño a mi amado Dan- Explicó la mayor con la melancolía y el dolor saliendo de sus labios y reflejados en sus ojos._

_-Entendemos Tsunade-sama, no se preocupe- respondió Tenten con una sonrisa gigante- Es como dice Guy-sensei no podemos desaprovechar el poder de la juventud- gritó la castaña mientras usaba una de las poses de su maestro._

_-Exacto, chicas no pierdan su tiempo demuéstrenles su amor ahora mismo, que todo Konoha se entere, síganme tengo una idea- Anunció la rubia mayor a lo que todas respondieron con un enérgico "Hai"_

_Se dirigieron hacia la torre de la hokage, una vez que llegaron a la oficina la hokage les dio unas pinturas en aerosol excepto a Hinata y les pidió que escribieran un mensaje en la pared de su novio y que demostraran todo su amor, y todas pensaron en ese momento que sería un buena idea así que se marcharon rápidamente quedando solo en la oficina la hokage y la Hyuga._

_-Hinata, toma asiento necesito que me expliques que tipo de relación tienes con Sasuke- Explicó la hokage mientras que su cuerpo y voz parecían totalmente cuerdos y no bajo la influencia del alcohol._

_-Sim-simplemente somos c-compañeros, Tsunade-sama – Respondió Hinata mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rosa le sorprendió el cambio otra vez de la hokage y la pregunta tan directa._

_-Bien, las razones por las cuales dejé que te quedaras en el distrito Uchiha no solo como venganza de tu padre, si no porque tu kekegenkai es único en su tipo y necesito que lo practiques de la manera más discreta usando a Sasuke, así como que lo mantengas vigilado y sepas cuáles son sus intenciones, eso de que regresa a la aldea por empezar de nuevo casi nadie lo cree pero tampoco podemos darnos el lujo de dejar al último descendiente del clan Uchiha, así que de ninguna manera Hinata puede haber sentimiento de ti para el Uchiha ya que él es tu misión de rango A puedes acercarte a él todo lo que sea necesario no importa en qué sentido menos enamorarte, aprovecha mi momento de lucidez ¿tienes alguna pregunta?- comentó y cuestiono la rubia._

_-Ho-hokage-sama ¿Por qué yo?- Preguntó la ojiperla, mientras jugaba con sus dedos, debía de acatarse a su misión no podía preocuparse por las reacciones de su cuerpo._

_-Eres la única a la que la aldea le creería que ayudas realmente a Sasuke y sé que si lo harías, gracias a tu bondad hacia todos Sasuke no pensaría en ti como una amenaza incluso intentaría usarte, ahí es donde necesito que mantengas todo en secreto para en caso de alguna amenaza tengamos el factor sorpresa y esa eres tú; Hinata no dejes que te ganen los sentimentalismos , como hokage tengo que ver la seguridad de esta aldea y sé que tú la amas más que nadie así que confío en ti- Finalizó Tsunade ._

_-¡Hai Tsunade-sama!- Respondió Hinata mientras se disponía a salir de la oficina de la hokage con demasiadas cosas que pensar… Pero un estruendoso sonido hizo que volteara y viera como una de las paredes de la oficina de la hokage era destruida por la pelea de dos kunoichis…_

Salió del baño y se dirigió a su cuarto temporal para cambiarse, después de recordar todo se juró así misma que no volvería a tomar en su vida, se preguntó si las chicas en serio escribieron algo en las paredes de sus novios, no había pasado por la aldea así que no sabía. Tomó otro kimono del cajón que Sasuke le había dicho esta vez era blanco con flores de loto lilas que parecía que danzaban en el aire y el obi del mismo color de las flores era muy sencillo y a la vez muy hermoso. Se alegró que la marca en su cuello empezara a desaparecer, esta vez dejó su cabello suelto tomó sus zapatos y bajó a la sala; Entre la relajación del baño y los recuerdos perdió la noción del tiempo.

En la mesa había dos platos de comida uno de mayor tamaño que otro por el envoltorio se notaba que habían sido comprados, al no ver al Uchiha por ningún lado supuso que el ya se había marchado; Se asustó cuando Sasuke pasó al lado de ella sin camisa con una cara somnolienta y se sentó en su lugar para comer. Al parecer la ducha duró bastante ya que el ojinegro tuvo tiempo de ir por la comida y dormir un poco. Disfrutaron la comida en silencio sin prisas, ni sonrojos o burlas realmente fue tranquilo.

-_Sasuke-kun gracias por la comida, pero ¿Me podría decir la hora?-_ Preguntó la ojiperla mientras recogía los platos desechables y los ponía en la basura.

-_Tres de la tarde_- Respondió el moreno mientras se ponía su playera y miraba los botes de pintura con desprecio como si fueran oponentes.

_-Sasuke-kun voy por comida antes de que cierren las tiendas, con permiso nos vemos después_- Se despidió Hinata mientras tomaba su monedero y disponía a salir.

_- Hinata, voy contigo_- anunció el Uchiha mientras se ponía su playera rápidamente y tomaba su cartera, la chica se sorprendió de la acción de Sasuke hasta que vio la razón de la misma.

_-¿Sasuke-kun solo vienes conmigo para no quedarte a pintar verdad?-_ Preguntó la joven sabiendo que él no lo admitiría.

-_No digas tonterías y vámonos_- fue la seca respuesta que dio el Uchiha mientras se adelantaba unos cuantos pasos que Hinata, pudiendo observar que su respuesta no asustó ni intimidó a la chica que simplemente formó una pequeña sonrisa con sus labios al saber que no lo admitiría y el hecho de que él se molestara afirmaba que tenía la razón.

El camino a la aldea fue tranquilo la gente seguía reunida en pequeños grupos que discutían varios temas pero por primera vez al verlos no eran ellos el tema de conversación, fueron a la primera tienda por carne como siempre Sasuke se quedaba en la esquina de la tienda mirando de manera amenazadora a todo ser vivo que lo volteara a ver, una vez Hinata escogía todo lo necesario el se acercaba a pagar, Hinata también sacaba su dinero y era ahí cuando empezaba la plática entre miradas que nadie más parecía entender que ellos dos, como siempre ganaba Sasuke al poner su mirada de "Hyuga no molestes y déjame pagar" y luego voltear a ver al tendero con los ojos de "O tomas mi dinero o mueres" a pesar de que la joven siempre había sido muy querida por la gente las aterradoras miradas de Sasuke surtían mas efecto que las sonrisas y amables tratos de la chica.

Después de seguir las compras en varias tiendas se encontraron con mucha gente reunida chismoseando algún evento los cuales no les dejaban pasar a seguir con sus compras, como podían iban avanzando Hinata intentando no ser empujada por el gentío y Sasuke calmándose para no golpearlos. El Uchiha pasó rápidamente la avalancha de gente pero la Hyuga vio letras en la pared y en medio de toda la gente donde todo el mundo estaba alrededor se encontraba un Sakura sonrojada a más no poder y la cabeza gacha de manera avergonzada y a unos cuantos pasos de ella un Naruto que estaba mirando la pared absorto de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor y lentamente cerró sus puños en señal de rabia. Hinata se acercó lo más rápido que pudo, si sus amigos estaban en problemas ella quería ayudarlos. Pero no pudo evitar sorprenderse con lo que vio.

Sasuke al ver que la ojiperla no atravesaba a toda la gente, exasperado dejó las bolsas en una esquina y se sumergió otra vez en toda la marea de gente hasta verla en el medio e ir hacia ella, notando que ahí estaban Sakura y Naruto también.

En la pared estaba escrito "Te amo Sasuke-kun" con la letra de la Haruno, gracias a la ayuda con la administración de la hokage y su trabajo en hospital de Konoha la mayoría de la gente reconocía su letra, eso era una gran revelación de amor pero lo que hacía más grande el chisme es que desde hace tiempo se dio a conocer que la relación entra Sakura y Naruto era de lo más formal e iban muy enserio.

El dolor y la rabia en los ojos de Naruto eran palpables no solo se sentía traicionado por la mujer que amaba si no humillado ante toda la aldea, después de todos sus intentos y varios años de suplicas pensó que habían dado frutos pero que ciego había sido, por otra parte la culpa en la chica de ojos esmeralda la consumía, se sentía lo peor por hacerle eso a Naruto, ella si lo amaba pero no sabía cómo terminó escribiendo eso; No recordaba mucho de la noche pasada.

Hinata no sabía qué hacer se sentía muy mal por ambos de sus amigos, a pesar de ya había superado el amor hacia el rubio le dolía que su gran amigo estuviera sufriendo de esa manera ya que ella entendía ese dolor, el amar a alguien por tanto tiempo y aun así no ser correspondido; Volteó a ver a Sakura y sus ojos se cruzaron por un instante pudo sentir el arrepentimiento de ella probablemente después se odiaría por hacerle eso al Uzumaki, le gustaría ayudarlos sabia que ellos dos se amaban y que este solo era un error en la relación, el hecho de que Sasuke fuera el mejor amigo y rival de Naruto solo hacía que este se sintiera peor. Por último volteó a ver a Sasuke y le sorprendió ver que esos dos posos negros no demostraban nada ni sorpresa por la declaración ni dolor al ver sufrir a quienes serian sus amigos más cercanos. Bien si a él no le importaba el dolor de sus amigos ella no se quedaría cruzada de brazos aunque tuviera que mentir no dejaría que esa relación se destruyera por un error de copas. Trató de idear alguna historia lo más rápido posible y solo rogó que funcionara.

-_Naruto-kun esto es un mal entendido_- Anunció Hinata rompiendo el silencio entre ellos y los murmullos de la gente, se giró hacia su amiga de cabello rosa- _Sakura-chan ayer fue la noche de chicas y si bebimos ¿te acuerdas de todo lo que pasó?-_ La chica mencionada negó con un movimiento de cabeza- _Bueno lo que pasa es que tu no escribiste esto-_Comentó la Hyuga un poco sonrojada al tener toda la atención de la gente que se encontraba presente.

_-¿Entonces quien escribió eso? ¿Y porque rayos la letra es igual a la de Sakura?-_ Preguntó con desesperación el rubio su felicidad o miseria dependía de la respuesta que le diera la heredera Hyuga. Pero la respuesta lo hizo el hombre más feliz del mundo pero a la vez no podía creerlo.

-_F-f-Fui yo-_ Reveló Hinata con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas, el murmullo de toda la gente volvió y mucha gente no estaba de acuerdo con lo dicho por la chica. Aunque nadie esperaba que el Uchiha tomara partido.

_-¿En ese caso me gustaría saber cómo es que lograste hacer la misma letra que Sakura?-_ la puso en jaque, no había planeado esa respuesta y por un momento odio al Uchiha por ponerla en ese estado, debía pensar rápido. De ese momento la conversación se volvió enteramente entre el Uchiha y la Hyuga.

-_Fue fácil gracias a mis ojos y cumplí el reto del juego, no pensamos que llegaría tan lejos este asunto, lo siento Naruto-kun-_Explicó Hinata estaba sorprendida su habilidad de ya no tartamudear había pasado a ser buena mentirosa; Pero un mentiroso sabe cuando una mentirosa miente.

_-Que prodigio de ninja eres, Hinata porque no nos muestras a todos la gran habilidad de tus ojos_- Refutó el Uchiha con un sarcasmo escondido, sabía perfectamente que es lo que el byakugan podía hacer y no estaba copiar los movimientos de otros, eso era parte del sharingan; A menos que los Hyuga no mostraran todas sus técnicas. Eso era algo que quería saber.

La propuesta del Uchiha fue apoyada por muchos aldeanos que también querían ver esa habilidad de Hinata. Ella intentó negarse pero fue en vano cuando un aldeano consiguió dos hojas y un marcador. Hinata activó su byakugan igual y si hacia su mejor esfuerzo saldría algo aceptable.

"_¿Nii-san no puedes ayudarme, no me puedes prestar tu sharingan o algo así?"_ Suplicó internamente a Itachi con el nerviosismo a flor de piel.

"_Te metiste en un gran lío Hinata, me gustaría ayudarte pero no puedo yo simplemente puedo vagar por tu mente y recuerdo desde que fallecí mi sharingan también murió_" Respondió Itachi preocupado por el hecho de que su hermano quisiera ver las habilidades de Hinata.

Obligaron a Sakura a escribir algo en el primer papel, mientras lo hacia Hinata miraba atentamente todos los movimientos de sus manos, la forma en tomar el plumón, y la figura de las letras. Después le pasaron la hoja a ella y justo cuando el plumón tocó el papel su mano empezó a escribir de la misma forma que su compañera, no sabía como lo había hecho pero de algo estaba segura sintió la misma sensación que cuando controló el sharingan de Sasuke en la reunión que se hizo el día que llegó, sintió la esencia del sharingan en sus manos y atreves de su byakugan. Los trazos quedaron iguales, no solo había usado el sharingan parecía tener la misma experiencia que Sasuke al usarlo, ya que copiar la letra de su compañera kunoichi se le hizo pan comido. Toda la gente que estaba de espectadora aplaudió como si de una función se tratara excepto por el Uchiha que no paraba de ver minuciosamente a la Hyuga y una sonrisa llena de malas intenciones surcaba su esculpido rostro. Por otro lado Naruto al comprobar que todo había sido un error jaló a su novia hacia él y la besó en frente de todos. Provocando que el mar de gente se emocionara como si fuera una novela.

Sasuke salió del mar de gente recogió las bolsas de donde las dejó y se dirigió al distrito Uchiha no sin antes lanzarle una mirada a Hinata para que hiciera lo mismo que él. En todo el show se les fue demasiado tiempo pues ya eran la siete de la noche y la puesta de sol anunciaba la salida de la luna. El regreso al distrito fue silencioso pero de las pocas veces que fue muy incomodo no sabía cómo actuaria Sasuke ya que le interesó mucho la habilidad que ella demostró tener y pensándolo mejor debió mantener oculta. Pero ella se sorprendió tanto como los demás, sabía que tenía la habilidad de parar y controlar los kekegenkai de otros clanes pero desconocía que los kekegenkai que controlaba o "absorbía" podía hacerlos suyos o copiarlos.

Al llegar a la mansión dejaron las cosas ordenadas en la cocina, Hinata perdió de vista al Uchiha por un momento, salió de la cocina y decidió subir a su cuarto para esconderse y descansar lo más pronto posible, pero las escaleras estaban obstruidas por un Sasuke sin playera recargado en la pared con un kunai en la mano.

_-Hinata me gustaría platicar un poco, quiero que me respondas algunas cosas_- ordenó el Uchiha mientras caminaba hacia ella con una mano en la cintura y en la otra portaba el kunai haciendo que la chica retrocediera hasta caer acostada en el sillón que quedaba al lado de las escaleras- _bien, ¿con que empezaremos?-_ Preguntó el moreno mientras ponía sus rodillas a los costados de la cadera de la chica.

-_Sasuke-kun la anteri-rior vez que hablamos no necesitamos ningún arma de por medio_- Comentó la chica mientras miraba el kunai y los ojos negros del chico que parecían absorber todo a su paso sin sentir nada en el camino.

-_Bueno, la anterior vez no creí que a la princesa Hyuga le gustara tanto decir mentiras_- Respondió el Uchiha con una mezcla entre respeto fingido y sarcasmo.

_- Pero los dos sabemos perfectamente que quien escribió la declaración fue Sakura, ¿no soportaste ver a tu amado teme triste? ¿Fue por eso que le mentiste a media aldea? Hinata podrás engañar a toda la aldea e incluso a tu clan pero a mí no-_ Advirtió el Uchiha mientras que con el kunai cortaba el obi, haciendo que el kimono se aflojara demasiado dejándolo ver el escote de la ojiperla provocando que al instante las mejillas de ella se encendieran de rojo, haciéndola ver más inocente, más vulnerable la presa perfecta para un depredador hambriento o eso creyó. Hinata, tomó fuerzas de donde pudo y no se dejó amedrentar por el Uchiha.

-_Tienes razón Sasuke-kun no te puedo mentir, de la misma forma que tu tampoco me puedes mentir a mí, sabemos la verdad de el otro_- concluyó Hinata con una sonrisa formada en sus labios y viéndolo directamente a los ojos, aun con el sonrojo en sus mejillas por la vergüenza de estar semidesnuda de el Uchiha.

-¿Eso crees, Hinata? Hay una gran diferencia entre tú y yo- Dijo Sasuke mientras acercaba su torso al de la ojiperla dejándolo a unos cuantos centímetros de rosarse, y dejando sus labios a la altura de la oreja de la ojiperla.

_-¿Cómo sabes si este kunai es para matarte?-_ preguntó mientras rozaba todo el torso de la chica dejando una línea rojiza hasta llegar y apoyar el kunai en la yugular de la chica_-¿O simplemente para deshacerme de tu ropa y divertirme un rato?-_ bajó su cabeza hasta la yugular y fue subiendo lentamente otra vez hasta el lóbulo de la chica mientras aspiraba su embriagante perfume para finalmente morder juguetonamente el lóbulo, provocando que Hinata se estremeciera ante esas nuevas sensaciones a las cuales su cuerpo reaccionaba sin su permiso. Mientras el volvía a hacer lo mismo con su otra oreja.

-_O-Onegai Sa-Sasuke-kun detente_- Pidió la Hyuga a lo que el Uchiha simplemente se le quedo viendo, su largo cabello esparcido por el sillón, sus ojos entrecerrados por el goce de las nuevas sensaciones, sus mejillas acompañadas de un toque rojizo y sus labios rosas entreabiertos todo ese cuadro acompañado del escote de la chica, dejó a un lado el kunai.

-_No veo que tu cuerpo me lo pida, de hecho parece lo contrario_- Finalizó mientras metía su mano entre el kimono y la espalda de la chica y con sus fríos dedos recorría su columna vertebral haciendo que la morena se arqueara cuando alzó el cuello, Sasuke se dirigió a el y le repartió una excitante combinación entre besos, mordidas y caricias con su lengua, haciendo que la chica cerrara con más fuerza sus ojos y retorciera su torso según las sensaciones que el Uchiha le provocaba, hasta que un leve gemido se escapo de su boca; enorgulleciendo al portador del sharingan y apenando a la chica, se separó un poco de ella lo suficiente para verla directamente a los ojos y que sintieran sus respiraciones.

_-¿Hinata es normal que tu clan tenga técnicas tan parecidas a las de el Uchiha?_- Preguntó el chico mientras volvía al cuello de la joven.

-_Sa-Sasuke-kun Onegai de-detente_- volvió a pedir la chica Hyuga, todo eso era desconocido y raro para ella todas esas sensaciones, sabia a que conllevaba todas esas caricias y sabia que solo era correcto cuando había amor, Pero en ese caso si no había amor y estaba mal ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien?, tenía demasiadas sensaciones y pensamientos encontrados.

_-Entonces contesta_- Ordenó el Uchiha mientras seguía con su labor para luego bajar hasta sus hombros y sus clavículas.

-_Es posible, porque el clan Uchiha viene del Hyuga pero no es nada normal que suceda eso, no ha ocurrido desde los principios de la creación del clan_- Respondió la Hyuga tratando de controlar su voz y aunque no quisiera se le escaparon unos cuantos suspiros

_-¿Alguien más del clan tiene esa técnica?-_ Siguió preguntando mientras regresaba a jugar con los lóbulos de la chica.

-_N-No, es muy raro que pase además el clan no está especializado en esas técnicas lo que hace que no estemos muy entrenados con ellas, ya respondí tus preguntas ¡Onegai detente!-_ Intentó exigir con lo último que quedaba de lucidez en su mente a cerca de los valores de la pureza y no de el placer que estaba empezando a recorrer su cuerpo.

-_Mmm no, no quiero_- Sentenció el Uchiha mientras besaba sus mejillas casi hasta llegar a su boca, haciendo que ella abriera los ojos por la sorpresa viendo como él se dirigía a sus labios y su cuerpo fue más fuerte que ella haciendo que cerrara los ojos e inconscientemente pusiera ambas manos en el torso de el Uchiha, esperando por el rose de labios que nunca llegó. Una carta entró por debajo de la puerta haciendo que Sasuke se separa automáticamente, tomó el kunai y fue por la carta. Hinata aprovechó ese momento para recuperar su lucidez y acomodarse como pudo el kimono, estaría más alerta no dejaría que esto volviera a pasar.

-_Es de parte de tu clan anuncian que en una semana vendrá tu hermana a visitarte todo el día, así como a cerciorarse que te encuentres en perfecto estado_- Comentó Sasuke mientras dejaba la carta al lado de Hinata y pasaba de largo como si no estuviera- _Por cierto la próxima vez que vuelvas a decir que somos iguales o pienses que puedes engañarme como lo haces a los demás, no dudare en terminar el castigo._- Finalizó Sasuke mientras subía las escaleras.

.

.

.

.

.

**Lamento haberme tardado tanto con la conti, espero les guste XD por favor comenten necesito sus opinioes si les gustó? O no les gustó?, que si? Que no? Solo asi medan la oportunidad de mejorar y para que la historia valla por buen camino :P**


End file.
